Suffering
by DarkLight569
Summary: When the light enter someone's heart, everything can change, when the happiness and the love turn into darkness, only one person can change the pain,the hatred inside of us...
1. Prelogue

**_This is JUST a Prealogue, not really a chap._**

(Sasuke: 16year-old/Naruto: 16year-old/Itachi: 22year-old)

It was snowing.. The whole forest was covered with the bright crystals of snow, he knelt down near him, He let out a scream of pain then smiled at him sadly, He was breathing his last breaths, his eyes was closed, trembling but he's still alive. This made Naruto happy; his best friend was still there, Naruto ran his hand into his black soft hair, he took a breath then said:

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't came in the nick of time.. But, I guess I still can save you…"

He held him in his arms to cover him from the cold weather and rushed back to Konoha, so he -maybe- can rescue him.

* * *

**Review please**

'**I don't own Naruto'**

**Please read the ****authors' note in the chap 16, it's about the prelogue**


	2. Chap1: The begennings

_(Name) =thought_

* * *

-1 year ago-

Sasuke kept searching for Itachi, willing to kill him; he went back to Konoha to search a scroll from the Uchila district for Orochimaru.

_(Sasuke) I have to hurry, no seriously, who is the idiot who asked me to go back to Konoha? Oh right, I'LL KILL YOU OROCHIMARU! Damn.. And if I meet that idiot blonde? What will I do? Kill him.. No, anyway, I better hurry before.._

- SASUKEEE! The voice was very familiar to sasuke's ear

_(Sasuke) Ahhh! What's this voice? No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Naruto.._

Sasuke slowly turned his head but he was punched by Naruto which make him fly backward.. His vision still blurry, he looked at Naruto and saw him fixing him with a weird look, he looked angry and sad at the same time, Sasuke looked at him, his face emotionless

_(Sasuke) Naruto.. Please just, just go away. Wait a minute this is the Uchila district, what is HE doing here?_

"Naruto?! What are YOU doing here?" Sasuke "Normally this place should be empty and deserted for ages"

"Well.. It's just that when I have nothing to do, I come here to remember my best friend, hoping that I'll find him one day here, and this day I'm very lucky.. He's here, standing in front of me" Naruto grinned widely.

Sasuke glared at him then he lowered him head trying to escape Naruto's looks at him, hiding his eyes as they widened in surprise..

_(Sasuke) Me? B-Best friend… No… It-It's not possible… But why? I have to go away from here_

But before moving, Naruto yelled happily

"So! Have you decided to go back to Konoha? Stay with me- us?" Naruto

"No, I will not come back Naruto" Sasuke

"Oh.." Naruto

"Why did you punch me?" Sasuke

"Huh?" Naruto

"….." Sasuke

"Oh that! I don't know, maybe I was just happy to see you" Naruto

Sasuke raised an eyebrow… Then they both fell silent

"Why did you come back?" Naruto

"None of your business dobe" Sasuke

"If you will not come back willing it, then I'll force you to do it" Naruto had a serious look on his face.. Sasuke's eyes widened

_(Sasuke) No, Naruto please.. Don't do it, I'm, I Please Naruto, I… _

He smirked "and how do you intend to do that?"

"You know how, a fight!" Naruto

_(Naruto) Sorry Sasuke, but I need to make you go back home even if I have to fight you, because I love you Sasuke, and I won't let that bustard of Orochimaru hurt you._

Sasuke looked confused..

_(Sasuke) I can't fight, Orochimaru said that if I'll fight again I might die.. And then, Naruto.. I , forgive me Naruto_

Sasuke looked sadly at Naruto, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.. Naruto there alone.

"Not again, Sasuke! Come back.."

- OoOoO -

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, he gets out from Konoha and stopped in the forest to regain strength. He closed his eye, forgetting about the scroll that Orochimaru had asked him for.. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a voice.

"Sleeping already Sasuke? No.. Stay with me so we can have fun together" The voice.. It was Itachi, Sasuke's eyes flashed open in surprise, he looked at his brother in shock and fear.

"I.. Ita-Itachi?" Sasuke

"Yes Sasuke Itachi, So.. What about a little fight between us?" Itachi approached his brother, activating his Sharingan.

Sasuke, forgetting about his condition, yelled his name and run to him a Chidori in his arm. Itachi smirked.

"Brother, guess you'll never change"

Kisame smirked, and stood back, watching the fight starting.

"This going to be very funny"

* * *

**Guess you like.. Review please**

**I already written 102 pages and I'm still writing, thnx! :)**

**I don't own Naruto**


	3. Chap2: The truth about Itachi

Kisame smirked; he stood back, watching the fight starting.

"This going to be very funny"

_(Sasuke) I guess I have to fight him, he's stronger than Naruto, and even if I run, he'll catch me anyway_

Sasuke's attack was useless, Itachi dodged it easily then he kicked him in his stomach, Sasuke fell to his knees panting.. He knew he hasn't enough chakra left, and that his old wounds haven't been healed completely, but he got no choice.. He stood up then he used the Katon jutsu(the fire ball) but in vain, he gasped as Itachi looked at him with his Mangekiou Sharingan..

Tsukiyoumi!

Itachi had showed Sasuke that night, he made him see everyone he loved dying in front of him, and he couldn't help but look in fear..

"Not again, not again, NO! This is not happening! NO!" he screamed and fell to his knees. Kisame laughed hearing the loud screams of Sasuke, seeing him gasping and shaking..

"ITACHI! STOP!"

Itachi, amused, stopped the effect of his Sharingan smirking , but he stopped laughing seeing Sasuke in a very bad shape..

"It-Itach…" Before he could finish his words, Kisame attacked him with a gigantesque water wave, smiling evilly. Sasuke screamed flying away, feeling himself weak and gasping for the air.

_(Itachi) What's the matter with him? Normally he'd shall dodge it. Which means Deidera wasn't lying.. So, he really fought with Sasuke and defeated him, in this case, SASUKE!_

He looked around and saw him on a branch of a tree.

_(Itachi)What is he doing there? Maybe Kisame went too far.._

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled falling from the tree.. He wished he could use his chakra to save himself, but he felt very weak to do anything.

_(Itachi) I have to save him, or he'll die.._

He jumped fast then catches his brother before hitting the ground, Sasuke, still shocked and scared, looked confused in his brother's eyes, forgetting he was in the arms of the guy who murdered his whole clan and the one he wished to kill the most, forgetting all that, he just thought that his brother was there for him, he smiled a little..

"I… It.. Itachi, th-th.. Thank you.."

Sasuke's hand reached for Itachi's face to touch him, to see if he was REALLY there, but he felt out of chakra and fell into the darkness.. Murmuring his brother's name.

_(Itachi)He.. He fainted?! No, no, no Sasuke wake up! WAKE UP DAMMIT!_

Kisame walked near Itachi, raising an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?" Kisame

"No" Itachi

"Ehhh.. So! What about him ? Kill him, or leaving him here?" Kisame

"Neither of the two, Kisame" Itachi stood up, carrying his brother in his arms. "I'm taking him with me".. He looked sadly at his brother then looked to Kisame, "We're going to our hideout, it's nearby.. And I need Sasuke to wake up" Itachi

"Ok! OK.. Here we go." Kisame

OoOoO -

When they reached the hideout, Itachi asked Kisame to bring some medicines, then he laid Sasuke on his bed and looked at him.. Worried.

_(Itachi) Forgive me Sasuke.. I'll repair my fault_

He ran his hands through Sasuke's black messy hair which hid his face, he was sleeping peacefully..

_(Itachi) He still need time to wake up, at least to be not influenced with my Genjutsu._

Kisame entered the room, surprised seeing Itachi caring so much about someone, he gave him the medicines and grinned.

"Well, well.. The great Uchila Itachi, the elite ninja of the Akatsuki acting like my mother!"

Itachi looked at him coldly. "Kisame, thanks for your help, maybe one day I will explain but for now do as f Sasuke wasn't here, and don't try to hurt him or I will kill you"

Kisame looked away.. "Geez, I was kidding you know? Anyway, I was going out to kill some people, it has been some time that we haven't done any mission and my Samehada needs to drain away some chakra, later Itachi!"

"Yes.. Later" Itachi

Kisame rushed to the door and went out. Then Itachi smiled at his brother, and took the medicines "Everything will be alright.. Promise"

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Chap3: Two brothers meeting

At midnight, Kisame went to sleep in his room, but Itachi was still near his brother, hoping that he will get up soon, he would stay there the whole night.. At two o'clock in the morning, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, he felt himself lying on a soft bed and he felt warm, comfortable and safe, he started looking around, his vision still blurry..

_(Sasuke) Where am I? Wait, I was fighting Itachi and his blur partner. But, I passed out I think. Oh! I'm such an idiot, idiot, IDIOT, so maybe they brought me with them.. Which means..? _

His eyes widened.

"ITACHI!" he yelled

Itachi was near him, setting on a chair, asleep, he was awake by the screams of his brother and he looked at him, confused. He looked at him, his face emotionless.

"I-I-Itachi, please.. D- Don't harm me; I'll go back I'll go out.. Just, just , just don't harm me please..

Sasuke begged him with fear in his eyes, he throw the blanket and stood up from his bed. He leaned on the wall to walk and he tried to go out of the room..

"Sasuke.." said Itachi softly

Sasuke froze _"He's going to finish me off"_

He tried to run out but found himself in the corridor, he ran as fast as he could but he fell from the stairs and tried to get up, panting.

_(Sasuke) I have to get out of here, but everything hurt.. DAMN it hurt so badly!_

"SASUKE!" Itachi rushed to his brother.

"No Itachi please, I.. Don't harm me please" Sasuke fell backward closing his eyes. He heard Itachi call his names many time.

_(Sasuke) Why does he care about me? He..HE LOVES ME?_

He felt tears, tears on his face.

"Tears?!" He opened his eyes and saw Itachi's worried expression.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me?" Itachi

"Yes.. I-I'm hurt" Sasuke

"You fell from the stairs, what do you think?" Itachi

"Oh.. I-" Sasuke coughed blood, this made Itachi terrified. The only person that he cared about the must, was dying in his arms.

OoOoO -

In the meantime, in Konoha, Naruto couldn't sleep, he closed his eyes thinking

_(Naruto) Sasuke, why did you left? AGAIN! Guess you are alright, you looked very tired. Tomorrow I'll tell Tsunade about you, and I'll bring you back one day, as I promised._

OoOoO -

"Sasuke? What's the matter? SASUKE! Tell me! H-Hold on"

Sasuke's vision was blurry, his eyes half closed, he breathed heavily, looking at his brother's worried expression, he felt every part in his body hurt like hell, but he should make Itachi reassured.

"Itachi.. I- I'm ok, don't worry about.. Abou-"

He coughed blood again, sweat was running on his body and he was having a high fever.

_(Itachi) He would die in few hours if I don't do something, but.. Why he's so sick, this isn't normal.. It's all my fault, Sasuke please doesn't die on me, I'll never forgive myself._

Itachi hugged Sasuke as he painted harder and harder. He called Kisame who was surprised by the scene; he never thought Sasuke would be so badly wounded

"Do you have any idea to make him feel batter?" Said Itachi, not hiding his emotion.

"What happened?" Kisame

"Well, while we're sleeping he woke up and he rushed to the corridor to go out, but he fell from the stairs then he nearly fainted, he coughed blood, he has a very high fever.. I think he's going to.. Going to.. Die…" Itachi

"Wow! That's too much.. Don't worry I'll take care of him, in the Hidden Mist I'd learned some healing techniques and I know what to do -I guess- Just relax and I'll do everything" Kisame

"Thank you" Itachi

"Itachi.. Itachi- don't leave me.. ITACHI! S-stop.. Don't go, ITACHI! ITA.. CHI, d- on't…"

"He's dreaming?!" Itachi

"Yeah.. Well I'll start healing him" Kisame

Green chakra appeared in Kisame's hands, he placed them on Sasuke's forehead and he started feeling better..After a half an hour of healing, Sasuke was much better, he stopped coughing blood, and his fever is almost gone. Itachi sighted in relief.

"Thanks for your help Kisame, you are very nice"

Kisame smirked. "So! To thank me you would tell me that "thing" that you will tell me one day, right?"

"Um.. Yeah sure, wait I'll take Sasuke to his room -my room-" Itachi

Kisame nodded then Itachi left, after some seconds, he was back and they set in the living room..

* * *

**To be continued**

**And don't own Naruto**

**And forgive me if I'll update a little late**

**Thanks :)**


	5. Chap4: Rescuing mission

Kisame nodded and they he left, after some seconds, he went back and they set in the living room..

"You know why I murdered my clan right?" Itachi

"Sure" Kisame

"Ok, the real reason which made me forgive Sasuke is that I couldn't kill him, because before I'd killed my parents, they asked me to protect him, and the; I love him more than I love myself or anyone else, I just couldn't kill him. Instead of it I wanted him to grow stronger so I made him think that I did it for measuring my force, and that's why I was emotionless with him every time, even if seeing him broke and sad break me heard, I couldn't do anything else. I wished that he would kill me one day.. But, I guess he still needs me and especially right now, that's why I'm so worried about him and that's why I brought him here. Do you understand Kisame?" Itachi

"Sure. Sure! Wow Itachi! You really have a good heard.. I'll help you with your brother, if you need any help." Itachi smiled.

"Thank you Kisame, but I think you should go to rest, all this time healing Sasuke must have drained away your chakra" Itachi

"Oh right, I really need some rest. Go to sleep Itachi! You need to regain strength too." Kisame

"Right, thanks again" Itachi "Welcome" Kisame

OoOoO -

At 5 am, Naruto rushed to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Naruto

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade

"Well.. Um.. Yesterday, I went to the Uchila district, and I saw Sasuke there" Naruto

"WHAT? Have you fought?" Tsunade

"No…" Naruto

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow, confused. " You too in the same place without fighting, that's a miracle!"

"Well yeah that's the problem, I told him to fight with me to go back to Konoha, but he just disappeared without saying a word" Naruto

"Oh, I see.. Do you know why did he go there?" Tsunade

"He refused to tell me" Naruto

"Still.. It's strange that disappeared like that.. I mean, you are rivals from your childhood, normally- Oh… Maybe, so…" Tsunade

"What?" Naruto

"Some rumors said that Sasuke and Deidera fought, and that Sasuke was defeated"

"And?" Naruto

"And.. He might be physically weak, have you sensed any wounds or anything not normal in Sasuke's behavior?" Tsunade

Naruto's eyes widened. "YES! He looked very tired and confused and when I asked him to fight, he looked away then lowered his head, he wasn't normal, as if he wasn't completely healed from… his old wounds?!" He yelled realizing what's happening "WE HAVE TO GO FIND HIM!MAYBE HE'S IN DANGER!"

"Calm down Naruto, ok.. I'll send your team with Kakashi, team 10,team9, and team8 to fasten the searches, but be careful alright? And send me a report if anything happens." Naruto grinned.

"Thank you Tsunade-Sama! I'll go tell them!" He ran out of her office.

"Very strange, Uchila Sasuke, eh?.. I wish these two will find a way to you." She said while looking from the window.

OoOoO -

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto

"Shut up Naruto! It's 5 am! What do you want?" Kiba

"It's about Sasuke.." Naruto

"Oh.." Sakura

"Well.. Tsunade and I are worried about him, yesterday I met him and he didn't look well, he looked tired." Naruto

"And?" Néji

"Um.. When I told Tsunade about it she asked us to go fins him and if possible bring him back" Naruto

"Alright! Let's goooo!I feel the power of youth in my veins" Lee

"Shut up Lee! It might be fun.. I'm going." TenTen

"Yes it has been long time since I hadn't a mission" Néji

"Where is Kakashi?" Ino

"NO WAY! KAKASHI-BAKA!" Naruto

"Hehehe, that's a good beginning" Shikamaru

"When do we will eat breakfast?" Choji "I'm hungry, I can't go when I'm hungry"

"N-Naruto-kun? Wh-When do we will l-eave?" Hinata

"At 7 am, we will meet here again, and someone go tell Kakashi about this" Naruto

"I will" Yamato

"Thank you, well.. I have to go to bed, later guys!" Naruto grinned then everyone walked away.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Thanks :)**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Still more then 150 page to write, but now i have exams it'll be hard..**

**review pls**


	6. Chap5: New worries

About 6 am, Kisame went to the room where Itachi is sleeping and he wakes him up.

- Itachi! Itachi, wake up! Kisame

- Ummm.. What.. What is it Kisame? Itachi

- Wake up, it's Sasuke! Kisame

- Huh, what's happening? Itachi

- He is.. Well, he needs you. Kisame

Itachi went to Sasuke's room, he opened the door slowly and walked in. Sasuke was calm, but he looked different, disturbed..

_(Itachi) Maybe he's having a nightmare._

He woke him up.. "Sasuke.." No response.

"Sasuke!" No response.

"SASUKE!" Itachi shacked Sasuke's shoulders.

"Uh.." Sasuke opened his eyes slowly

"Oh.. Glad you're awake, how are you feeling?" Itachi

Sasuke sat on the bed, then he looked around, his black hair was hiding his face, his eyes half closed, he looked tired.. But much better than before, he lowered his head, still silent.

"Sasuke?" Itachi spoke, worried. Sasuke looked at his brother, trying not to speak.

"You're alright?" Itachi

"T- Tired" He looked sadly in front of him.

" Oh.. It's alright Sasuke you'll be fine, promise." Itachi smiled at him.

"Th- Thank you.. Can I ask you something?" Sasuke

"What is it?" Itachi

"Well.. If you don't mind, can I go clean myself?" Sasuke

"Oh.. Sure, I already cleaned your old clothes, you can go, but be careful.. And if you need anything tell me." Itachi

"Thank you."

Sasuke leant on the wall and walked slowly to the bathroom. Itachi helped him to go in then he went out. He joined Kisame in the kitchen.

"How is he?" Kisame

"He said he's tired.. He went to take a shower." Itachi

"You sure you can leave him by himself? I mean he was asleep for days and he's still under the ill effects of your Genjutsu, so.. Maybe-"

"No, he'll be fine, I'll check on him if he stays there more than half an hour."

"Ok, but.. Oh never mind"

Itachi closed his eyes _(He's still under the effects of my Genjutsu?! Guess I went too far)_

Sasuke entered the bath, he let the water warm him and he closed his eyes.

_(Why is he so nice to me? He wanted me to hate him, to kill him, but.. Why? Why is he.. Helping me?" _Few seconds later, he started falling asleep in the warmth of the water.

OoOoO -

At 7 am, Konoha; team 7, team 8, team 9 and team 10 met near the bridge.

"So! Shall we start, I'm ready for action!" Said Kiba, impatient..

"Yes, so KAKASHI!" Naruto

"Yeah I'm here, for once." Kakashi grinned

"I suggest that we go into groups; 7 groups 2 people in each group" Néji

"I already thought about that, these are the teams:

'Néji-TenTen'

'Lee-Hinata'

'Kiba-Ino'

'Shikamaru-Shoji'

'Shino-Naruto'

'I and Yamato'

'Sai-Sakura'" Kakashi

"HUH? ME WITH SHINO? NOOOOOO! I want Sakura!" Said Naruto, disappointed.

"Yes Naruto.. And I warn you, don't be a burden, alright?" Said Shino, coldly.

"Yea, yeah. WHAT EVER! Sakura let's go, when do we will start searching? We have to save Sasuke!.. If he's in danger" Said Naruto grabbing Sakura's hand.

"What are you doing you b-" Said Sakura, about to punch Naruto

"Sakura, its ok, go with Naruto, Sai and Shino will go together "Kakashi " And, about the mission, I'll send Pukuun and the other ninja dogs to help you in your searches"

Kuchiyose-no-_Jutsu ! __7 dogs appeared near Kakashi and every group got a dog._

_"Let's get going" Yamato "Good luck everyone"_

"HAI!" They all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

OoOoO -

Kisame set on the sofa in the living room with Itachi, they fell silent until Kisame spoke "Don't you think that Sasuke was there for a long while? It's over than a half an hour and he didn't even ask you anything, it's weird right?"

"W- Ummm.. Yes he was there for a lot of time, I'll go check on him" Itachi

He went upstairs to see how Sasuke is, he was surprised to see that there was water dripping from the bathroom to the hallway. He tried to open the door.

"Locked from the inside" Itachi "Sasuke? Sasuke, open the door!"

He got no answer, Itachi was scared. He started and tried to open the door again.

"SASUKE! Open this door, this isn't funny! Sasu-"

"Hey! What is it? I heard your screams from the living room.." Kisame

Itachi looked at Kisame, worry and fear on his face..

* * *

**To be continued..**

**Wish you like**

**Later! :)**

**I don't own Naruto**


	7. chap6:The secont meeting I-Naruto&Sasuke

Itachi looked at Kisame, worry and fear on his face.

"Look at the water here, and the door is locked, I try to call Sasuke but he won't say anything.."

"Oh.. That's not good." Kisame

"I'll break the door, I have no choice." Itachi

"Ok!" Kisame stood back, and Itachi broke the door, there were a lot of vapors and he couldn't see anything. Then he could see his brother which was almost completely flooded by water. There was a lot of water on the floor. Itachi rushed to Sasuke then he gets him out of the bathroom.

_Itachi (Wish I'm not late) _He gave Sasuke to Kisame. "Take him to his room, I'll order this then I'll come."

"Sure!"

Kisame took Sasuke his room then he laid him on his bed..

" You need to rest.. You are lucky you have a brother like Itachi you know? Just.. Stay alive you dobe" He smiled and he was about to go out when he heard a faint sound coming from Sasuke.. He was murmuring "Itachi… Itachi, don't… Don't l-leave.. Itachi, ITACHI! S-Stay with.. Me…" Kisame walked near him, stroked his hair..

_(Kisame) I'm not used being a good person, but Sasuke is.. Well, he's my brother's partner and I have to take good care of him.. Oh! I almost forget, he's still wet and… necked, I need to dress him up._

Kisame looked for some clothes; a skinny black pant and a purple V neck pull-over. He dressed Sasuke up, then he laid him on the bed again. He started playing with Sasuke's hair, waiting for Itachi to come back.

At 7.30 am, Itachi walked in, he went near his brother.

"Thank you Kisame, how is he?"

"Well.. I think he's just sleeping for now, he might be awake after sometime. But, there's something else.." Kisame

"What is it?" Itachi looked at Kisame with a worry expression.

"While he's unconscious, I think he was having a nightmare, he said your name several times asking you not to leave him.."

"He's, he's not in a coma right?" Itachi

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Do you because stupid when you worry about other?... Of course he's not in a coma! I'll go for a walk." Kisame

Kisame walked out and Kisame set near his brother, he looked very weak, sensible and peaceful.. But Itachi knew it wasn't true. He's still far from being peaceful and happy.

_(Itachi) Sasuke, I promise I'll protect you. _He smiled sadly then he looked away.

OoOoO -

Sakura and Naruto walked into the forest until Sakura broke the silence.

"Naruto?" Sakura

"Huh?" Naruto

"Do.. Do you think Sasuke is alright?"

"He better does- Oh sure he is, you know Sasuke!" Naruto grinned and Sakura smiled.

"Wait! I can sense his chakra." The ninja dog

"REALLY? Great!" Naruto

"Where is he?" Sakura

"About 10 miles away, we might be there after 1 hour of running" The ninja dog

"Nice, let's get going!" Naruto

Sakura stayed silent, she felt tear in her eyes but she wouldn't cry.. _Just hold on Sasuke, finally, I will see you._

" I also sense two other chakra, powerful chakra." The ninja dog

"Guess I know who they are." Naruto glared

"But, there's something weird." The ninja dog

"What is it?" Sakura

"Sasuke's chakra isn't normal" The ninja dog " I think it's.. I don't know how to describe it, weak? As if he was in a battle or something."

Their eyes widened

_(Naruto) He's really in danger and he needs my help, I'll be there for you Sasuke- We.. _

"I'll send clones to Kakashi and the other teams and tell them to join us, we will meet near the place where Sasuke is at nine" Naruto

"Let's go! I smell his chakra's signature closer" The ninja dog

OoOoO -

"Itachi.. I think we will have some fun today." Kisame walked into the room

"What do you mean?" Itachi still sitting near his brother..

"There's someone approaching about 3 miles away, I think it's the fox boy and someone else, with a dog."

"We'll deal with them, I won't let them reach Sasuke, let's go outside to guard the house" Itachi stood up and walked out, followed by Kisame.

OoOoO -

"Here we are!" Naruto

"Is everyone here?" Sakura

"YES!"

"Well, let's go, and remember to be careful." Yamato

"HAI!"

They approached the house and saw two figures comings toward them..

* * *

**To be continued..**

**review pls**

**i don't own Naruto**


	8. Chap7:The secont meetingII-Naruto&Sasuke

They approached the house and saw two figures comings toward them..

"Itachi.. Kisame!" Said Naruto angrily

"Well, well.. Long time no see!" Said Kisame, smirking.

"What are you doing here" Said Itachi, emotionless.

"You know why! Sasuke was kidnapped by you I know it! Where is he?" Naruto

"Yes he's here, but I have no intention of giving him to you."Itachi

"Well, then we have to take him by force" Said Kakashi coldly..

"Kakashi.." Itachi smirked activating his sharingan.

"Oh mommy I'm so scared! Go ahead and let's have fun together." Kisame

OoOoO -

Where.. Where am I? What's this noise? Itachi! He's fighting with.. This voice, could it be?..

Sasuke stood up from his bed.. Feeling dizzy, he leant on the wall panting..

"Naruto.." He walked to the door.. Hearing screams_. Itachi? No.. Maybe, Naruto? There are too many noises, which means.. ITACHI! I have to go.. Help him._

He opened the door and saw the fight.. He tried to scream.

"Stop it.."

No one heard him.

"Stop. That, please!"

The battle continued, Sasuke's eyes widened seeing Itachi about to use his Mangekiou Sharingan on Naruto.

"STOP IT!" He ran as fast as he could and stood in front of Naruto.. Which made Naruto gasp in disbelieve and surprise.

_(Naruto) He's.. P-Protecting, me? Sasuke.. Who really you are?!_

"Sasuke! Damn I can't stop now! He's going to.."

_(Sasuke) I have to stop this it's all my fault.. Even if I have to.. I have to protect them, but what am I saying?_

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto

"I..Don't…." Sasuke gasped

"Sasuke?.." Naruto

"…"

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled but he got no answer.. Sasuke froze in front of him, he wasn't hearing the calls of Naruto, he wasn't felling this world; he entered the Genjutsu.. Itachi gritted his teeth, he couldn't stop.. Every one fell silent, looking at each other, confused..

"ITACHI! Stop it, please… I.. Itachi! I can't.. I can't…" Naruto held him tight but Sasuke didn't care and kept begging Itachi.. "No, no, NO! Itachi, please… Ita.. chi" Sasuke's eyes begun to close, he collapsed to his knees, panting louder than before.. He coughed blood.

"Sasuke!" Itachi finished his Genjutsu on Sasuke, he rushed to him to prevent him from hitting the floor.

"Sasuke.. Can you hear me?" Itachi

"Itachi.. You're.. f-fine.." Sasuke

Sasuke smiled and reached his brother's cheek with his hand. "P-Promise me.. Promise me you won't hurt them a-again, p-please"

"Sasuke!" Itachi cried.. He felt guilty and sad.. Sasuke felt tears on his cheeks, he saw Itachi looking at him with worry and fear..

"I-Itachi, I will be fine.. It's just Genjutsu, don't- don't worry about me.. Ita-" Sasuke coughed blood again. Itachi held him tight, trying to hide his tears and wiping them.

In front of them, everyone was in a total shock.. _**Did Sasuke just protect Naruto? Did he just, almost die for him? And Itachi.. why is Itachi caring too much about him?**_

"Sasuke will stay with me and Kisame, from now on, he'll live with me and I'll take care of him." Said Itachi.. Trying to hide his emotion. Sasuke looked at him, but he couldn't speak, his body was still shaking and his old wounds haven't completely healed.

"And if we don't accept?" Naruto

"I'll kill all of you" Itachi. Sasuke's eyes widened and he started coughing again, Itachi stood up carrying Sasuke in his arms going back to his house. Kisame followed him after grinning widely at them. "Have a nice day!"

Naruto was about to attack, but Kakashi grabbed him back by his shoulder "Naruto, you heard Itachi right?" Naruto looked away.

"But, Kakashi-sensei! We can't trust him, Sasuke is with him! Did you see how sick he was?"

"We have to.. For now, let's go back to the village and report this to Tsunade"

"But-"

"Let's go everyone".. Naruto looked sadly at Itachi's house, then he joined them.

_(Naruto) You better be alright Sasuke, I'll come again, promise._

OoOoO -

After coming back home, Sasuke and Itachi set in the living room..

"Sasuke?" Itachi "Do you feel better?" No answer

"Sasuke?" Itachi looked at his brother with worry.. "I-Itachi?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you.. protected me?, you've could have killed me, but you didn't.. W-Why?" Said Sasuke, lowering his head.

"Sasuke.. Because.. I.. Love.. You"

"Wh-What?" Sasuke's body froze..

"I love you Sasuke.. That's why I protected you" Sasuke nodded slowly.. Then he went out from the house, not saying a word.. Itachi, still sitting in the living room, rolled his head backward and closed his eyes.. Thinking..

* * *

**To be continued..**

**Sorry if I'll update late**

**Thnx :) Review pls**

**I don't own Naruto **


	9. Chap8: The new ennemi

**I don't own Naruto**

**In the end of the chap read the note pls, wish you like! **

* * *

Itachi, still sitting in the living room, rolled his head backward and closed his eyes..Thinking..

_(Itachi) Oh crap, that might have hurt him._

"You ok?" Kisame

"Yes.. I think." Itachi

"He should e confused after hearing this, by the way, where is he? You let him go, alone?! You know he's still under the effects of your Genjutsu, and that caught of blood, it isn't normal, maybe you have to go find him." Kisame, Itachi stood up, then he went out.

OoOoO -

_(Sasuke)What's the meaning of this? He kills my family in front of my eyes, he almost finished me off 3 times, he left me alone 15 year, and now.. He said, he said that he loves me?! What's the meaning of it?_

"Sasuke-kun.."

_(Sasuke) Who's the fuck is this voice? Could it be.._

"You're coming with me" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"K-Kabuto?!"

"Hn.." Kabuto appeared in front of him. Sasuke glared at him. _If I attack now.. _

"I don't want to come back." Kabuto almost laughed. " You have no choice Sasuke, you'll come willing it or not." Sasuke lost his temper, he tried to run but he couldn't. He activated his Sharingan then he formed a Chidori in his left arm, he created a lightening blade but Kabuto dodged it, his smirk widened. " That's all you can do? I'm disappointed. I don't even know why Orochimaru had chosen you." Sasuke's anger rose. He created a fireball, it was useless, his vision was turning blurring, he couldn't see anything. He started feeling dizzy and fell to his knees, Kabuto approached him.

_(Sasuke)He's going to finish me off._

OoOoO -

Itachi heard screams away in the forest, he felt Sasuke's chakra nearby. "Sasuke! Where are you?" He kept searching until he saw him; he hid behind a tree trying to understand what's happening. Sasuke had cuts and blood was running from his body, Kabuto were kneeling down near his heard whispering think in his ear. Itachi couldn't hear anything, he saw Kabuto smirking and grabbing kunais, he started cutting his brother's arm, Sasuke gasped in pain and he started screaming."K-Kabuto.. Stop it.. P-plea…. Ahhhh! ITACHI! STOP! P-plea-please…" Itachi glared at Kabuto then he appeared behind him.

"Stop harming him you dumbass!" Kabuto glanced at him, surprised.

"Oh, hi.. I was about to-"

"ITACHI! PLEASE.. Itachi.. help-" Kabuto glared at him, he slapped his face yelling at him "Shut the fuck up!" Itachi felt himself losing him temper."Go. Away." Kabuto smirked "And if I don't?"

_Tsukiyomi!_

_(Kabuto) Wh-What's this? I can't move?!_

Kabuto fell to his knees, Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his arm and he rushed back to the hideout.

OoOoO -

He entered the room and led Sasuke on his bed. He heard a voice coming from behind. "Damn Itachi! Your brother is cursed or what? He was hurt 4 times already." Kisame smirked, he crossed his hand leaning on the door. Then a serious expression appeared on his face, looking at Itachi.

"He was injured 3 times because of us and the Akatsuki, but now, he was attacked by Kabuto. He asked him come back I think, but Sasuke refused so he tried to bring him back by force." Kisame raised an eyes brow " Oh man! With all this he would need days to recover." Itachi looked at him, then he looked down at Sasuke. " Um.. Yeah, Kisame, he's bleeding, help me Kisame?"

Kisame rolled his eyes " Yeah yeah.." Itachi stood up and glanced at Kisame few seconds "Oh! I have to go do something urgent.. I forget I have to go to the Akatsuki meeting.. Can you deal with him alone please?"

"Hn.. Yeas, as usual, don't worry! I'll make sure he's fine, wait! Am I going soft. Argh, this boy! He's making me acting like a mother.." This forced Itachi to smile, he looked at Sasuke a last time, then he disappeared.

OoOoO -

Kisame set near Sasuke, then he grabbed bandages and medicines. "Many cuts, I wonder what the fuck Kabuto was thinking." An hour of work later, Kisame finished, then Itachi came in.

"Thanks for your help Itachi!"

"Oh sorry Kisame.. How is Sasuke"

"I don't know I'm not a doctor, but his cuts are deep, I used a lot of bandages.." Itachi looked down at Sasuke, his chest and arms were covered with bandages, they both fell silent, they heard a faint sound coming from Sasuke.

"Where… Itachi.." Itachi looked at Sasuke, his eyes were half closed, he was panting and it was difficult to understand his whispers. His messy black hair covered his eyes and cheeks.. Itachi set on the other side of the bed, and he removed Sasuke's hair from his face. Sasuke locked scared, confused. Itachi smiled sadly at him. "Awake, already? How are you feeling?" Sasuke glanced at him few seconds "t-tired.. hurt." Itachi looked away. "Well then, you still need to rest." He stood up and he was about to leave when he felt Sasuke's hand touch the end of his fingers.

"No! don't.. leave me.." Itachi smiled at him then he sat near Sasuke and started playing with his hair. Sasuke whispered something smiling, then he fell asleep…

* * *

**Well, that's all for now..**

**The story would be more complicated, but I need your opinion about the story or the chapters, I mean if I have to make them longer? The number of chapter, I'm think there would be 20 more chapters, but I really need to know what do you think, so please review. And sorry for updating late, I already told you that I have exams so.. Please review and thanks :)**


	10. Chap9: Beautiful

"What do you mean you couldn't bring him back?! "

"Sorry lord Orochimaru, Itachi was there and it was impossible to defeat him"

"Hn.. Go and bring Sasuke back, now!"

OoOoO -

Naruto and the others had reached Konoha; they went into Tsunade's office. "You all did a great job, you are dismissed, team7, stay here, report Kakashi." The other ninjas disappeared and Kakashi started talking "Well, we found Sasuke." Tsunade smiled "So, where is he?" "He's not here.. He was, he was in a very bad shape you know?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow "He looked, tired, exhausted, then he.. He.." Sakura turned away feeling tears burning in her eyes.

"Sasuke protected Naruto." Tsunade looked at Yamato, surprised. "WHAT? You're kidding me?!" "No.. He really had protected me, then he.. He looked worst." Naruto looked away.

"I think he's broke physically and mentally." Tsunade glanced at Kakashi. "Oh, I see.." Sakura screamed "Why did he protect Naruto, why did he protect us! He could have been dead cause of that attack.." Tsunade smiled at her "But he did it, I ignore the reasons of that, but that happened, but, why you hadn't brought him back?"

Kakashi glanced at her " His brother said that he'll leave with him." Naruto gritted his teeth. "With his brother?!" "Yes."

She looked away "What a strange situation.. Well, I'll think about this, for now you are dismissed, have a nice day!" They nodded and left.

OoOoO -

Sasuke opened his eyes, he found himself in his room, but he was alone. He felt much better, he could talk and walk, but he still can't use his chakra, he went left his bed then he went out of his room, he took a shower and wore new clothes; black pants and a white T shirt, he went to the kitchen "Is anyone here? Itachi?" He got no answer, "Well.. Maybe they're in a mission." He prepared his breakfast then he walked to his room, his eyes widened glancing from the window, he smiled " It's.. Snowing, It.. Looks, beautiful… Maybe I have to go out, it might be great to draw this." He grabbed a pencil and his drawing book then he went out of the house. He started drawing the snow forest in front of him. "You may catch a cold you know?" Sasuke turned his head slowly.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto grinned "Yes."

"Why did you come here? You know Itachi won't be happy." Naruto smiled softly, he set near Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I don't care, I came here to see you." Sasuke's eyes widened "S-see… me?" "Yes" Sasuke smiled lowering his head, Naruto started blushing, _Oh crap_.. "So, what are you drawing?" Sasuke closed his book "Oh that.. I'm not drawing." Naruto glanced at him "Oh come on! Show meee!" "No!" Naruto laughed "I already got it, see?" Naruto showed the book to Sasuke then he opened it. Sasuke blushed, he looked away smiling.

Naruto grinned "Wow! You drew all this?" "Uh.." "Huh?" Sasuke took a snow ball with his both hands, he glanced at it few seconds.. "N-nothing." Naruto kept looking to the pictures, his eyes widened seeing a picture in the last pages of the book.. _Together, maybe never.. Never again… _He smiled sadly at Sasuke closing the book, "Sasuke, can I ask you something?" "What is it?" Naruto fell silent few seconds..

_(Naruto) Did he hit his head or what? No insult, no fight.. He looks, adorable?_

"Why did you protect me? You could be dead by that attack.. And, what's the matter with you, you look.. Weak?" Sasuke smiled "Guess you'll not leave me alone until I tell you?" "Exactly." Sasuke sighed, he leant on Naruto's arms closing his eyes. Naruto's beating fastened, _OH CRAP!_ "After I fought with Deidera, my vital forces had been drained away, so when I went back to Konoha and I met you, I couldn't fight, I just run.. After that I met Itachi and Kisame, I attacked two time but it was useless, and I'd lost more forces. Then I was trapped in Itachi's Genjutsu and I was attacked by a Water style attack of Kisame. Then, I think I.. Passed out, the same night, I had a high fever and a coughing of blood. But they healed me, then, I almost died taking a shower, then.. I woke up hearing your screams, so, I went out and tried to make that stop.. The, the only thing that mattered to me is that you were safe, and fine.. Even if, I.. I have to die for it." Sasuke smiled, Naruto glanced at him.. He held him tight, "Thank you.. Sasuke.."

* * *

**To be continued**

**Wish you like, thank you and review pls :)**


	11. Chap10: The reason of your pain

**I don't own Naruto**

(Some time I don't write the names in front of the thoughts, but it's easy to understand, just when you find words in italic, these are thoughts.)

* * *

"After that.. What happened ? I mean, you were coughing blood.. "

"N-nothing, Itachi took me to the house, he told me that he.." Sasuke lowered his head, "he told me that he love me" Naruto's eyes widened._ What the fuck? _"After that, I went out and I run to the forest, there I met Ka.. Kabuto, He-I tried to attack him but I failed, so he.. He tried to make me come back to Orochimaru by force, he-" Sasuke's eyes watered, he looked at Naruto in fear. Naruto held him and put his hand softly on his hair "Sasuke.. It's alright, what happened?" Sasuke started crying and shaking..

"He, he tortured me, he attacked me with kunais several times, he said I'm weak and foolish, I was out of chakra.. I couldn't defeat myself, then Itachi helped me, but now, I just remember that I woke up today, and no one is into the house.. I saw the snow, so I went out." Naruto felt his heart ache, he smiled and pulled Sasuke closer to him. "Are you cold? You're trembling." "N.. Co, d"

"What?" He got no answer, "Sasuke?" "….."

"SASUKE?" He looked at him, he was still trembling, his cheeks were red. _He's having a fever? _"Sasuke!" Sasuke gasped softly, he looked at Naruto smiling. "N-Naruto.. Would you.. Mind.. H-Help me.. Go back, into the house?" Naruto nodded slowly. _If I wasn't there, something horrible might been happening._

Naruto he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and shoulders, his heard beats fastened and he started blushing. _Oh my god! Keep calm Naruto, KEEP CALM!_ Sasuke hadn't seen him, he lowered his head panting gently. They arrived to Itachi's house, Naruto helped Sasuke to sit on the couch, then set in front of him, few more minutes, he smiled and walked to the kitchen.

He prepared a glass of hot water then he walked back near him. Sasuke looked paler than before, and his panting fastened. Naruto landed him the glass. "I told you you'll catch a cold." Sasuke smiled, "Thank you.. For your, help." Naruto glanced at him. _Why does he look so weak.. I know this is too much but, he shouldn't be like this._

Sasuke lay on the couch falling asleep, Naruto blushed. _He's, he's b- beati, hell NO! Don't say this damn! He.. He.. _Naruto took few steps away, he heard coughing coming from Sasuke. _He normally should resist.. But, he's hiding something that looks like him, but.. What is it? _

OoOoO -

Kisame and Itachi walked into the house, they saw Sasuke sleeping and Naruto glancing at him, Itachi entered silently into the living room, trying not to wake Sasuke, then he grabbed Naruto by his hand and walked to the kitchen.

"What happened here? And what have you done to Sasuke?" Itachi glared at Naruto.

"Nothing.. I was passing by and I saw Sasuke sitting alone out, so I went near him to keep him company, then he got a fever and he catched a cold, so, I helped him, I'm here because I was protecting him if anything happens."

"A.. fever?!" Naruto looked away. "Yes, he, he wasn't the Sasuke I knew before.. He looked different, he drew this.." Naruto landed the photo to Itachi, he glanced at it few seconds_. He knows how to do all this? A- Amazing.._

"He said this was the first time seeing the snow.." Itachi stopped breathing.. _What? The, the first time seeing the snow? Was he ling in a cage? _ Itachi glanced at the photos in the book, some were recent, but others looked older.. From his and Sasuke's childhood..

"He needs a doctor, something isn't right with him.. We can bring him back to Konoha, Tsunade can help him."

"I can't go there.." Naruto raised an eyebrow "Oh just go in silently, you know the village after all.." They all fell silent.

"I… Itachi… You're, b-back…" They looked at him in shock. "T- Today morning… I woke up… I-I saw the snow, for.. For the first time, it was… b-beautiful…" Sasuke smiled peacefully, he leant on the door glancing at them, sweat was running all over his body, but he kept smiling to hide the pain inside of him. "Th- There's no need for a doctor… I just .. Need to r-rest.."

"Sasuke! You shouldn't be here! Go to your room and rest. We'll see about the doctor later." Itachi smiled softly at him. Sasuke nodded slowly and he turned away, he felt an incredible pain inside of him, he screamed falling to the floor. Itachi, Kisame and Naruto rushed to him, Itachi knelt near him trying to find what the matter.. They glanced at him few seconds, they're eyes widened seeing the problem…

**The cursed seal…**

It started turning from black to bright red.. "AHHHHHHH!"

"SASUKE!" Naruto gritted his teeth.. "Wh-what's happening?" Kisame looked at Itachi.

"He's.. The cursed seal is draining away all his strength, he… He might die after few hours if this will continue…"

* * *

**Wish you like**

**To be continued..**

**Have you understood what's happening to Naruto? ;)**


	12. Chap11: The truth I

**_I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

Itachi glanced at Sasuke, he felt his eyes starting to water, he sighted trying to help Sasuke sit down, the mark continued spreading along his body. Sasuke screamed louder feeling more pain inside of him, he closed his eyes grimacing.. "H-help.. P-please, this hurt…THIS HURT! A… lot.." Itachi carried him in his arms, he stood up looking at Naruto.

"We need to go to Konoha, Sasuke.. Try to stay awake.." They rushed back to Konoha.

OoOoO -

Shizune walked into Tsunade's office. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Shizune! I already told you not to-"

"It's Naruto! He brought Sasuke back!"

"Well that's good.."

"But.. Sasuke is about to die!" Tsunade stood up, she started losing her temper. " Wh.. What? Take me to him.

OoOoO -

Tsunade walked into the room where Sasuke is, she was surprised seeing Itachi and Kisame there but she ignored them. She kept walking and stood up near Sasuke's bed. "Uchila Sasuke?!" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes hearing his name, he glanced at Tsunade few seconds then he nodded slowly, smiling. "Y-yes.."

Tsunade smiled back then she looked at the others. "What happened to him? Tell me everything." "He.. When he fought with Deidera, he was injured horribly wounded, then after meeting with Naruto in the Uchila district, he met me and Kisame, we had a fight and he was attacked 3 times, he passed out, then he coughed blood, he had a fever, after this he was trapped in my Genjutsu while he was protecting Naruto, then he was attacked by Kabuto and he had a loss of blood, and today morning he got a fever, but the most dangerous.. Is that few minutes ago, we found out that that the cursed seal was draining away all his chakra, and this happened in less than two weeks." Itachi

Tsunade sighed "That's too much, but… Why would Kabuto attack him?"

"He asked him to join Orochimaru but when refused, he tried to bring him back by force." "Oh.. I see.. Do, do he have other problems, psychological problems I mean. I don't know that much about him, actually, this is the second time I see him so.." Naruto looked at her.

"Well, yes, he.. He always lived alone, he never showed any emotion to anyone, he never shared his problems with other people, plus.. Today, he , he watched the snow, fall for the first time.." Tsunade glanced at Naruto. "The first time eh?! Yet.. I guess he, oh.. Never mind, it's true, if I don't do something he might die."

"Not again, not again, not again!" Tsunade looked down at Sasuke, "What's the m-" Sasuke's eyes widened as he started screaming, the mark started reacting again, his body started trembling as he coughed blood, he slowly closed his eyes hearing someone screaming his name.

"SASUKE! Tsunade please help him!" Naruto begged her rushing to Sasuke's side. "I will." She formed few hand seals then she placed her hand on Sasuke's neck, after some seconds, then mark went back to its normal form, but Sasuke looked disturbed, his heard beats fastened, Naruto whispered softly in his ear. "Sasuke, can you hear me?" Sasuke moaned softly, he tried to open his eyes, he glanced at Naruto few seconds..

_He's looking at me?! Oh shit!.. _ Naruto stood back looking away. "Sasuke? This isn't the first time that this happens right?" Sasuke glanced at Tsunade, "A-Actually, it happened once before… I met Naruto in the Uchila, d- district, it.. It was, p-painful, but.. After, that- it happened… five times I, I think…" Itachi took a step forward. "You, you had never told me about this before." Sasuke smiled, "I.. I don't want you, to worry about me." Tsunade started walking away, "Well, Sasuke you need to rest, let's go out everyone."

OoOoO -

They walked out of the room. "Is he going to be fine?" Tsunade looked at Itachi, "I really don't know.. I never saw this before.." "Oi! Itachi! I'm going back to the house, if you need my help, don't call me, later!" Itachi nodded and Kisame disappeared. "Tsunade-sama, can I stay here, just to make sure that everything is alright.." Tsunade looked at his with a serious expression, "Yes, but first, you'll come with me, I need to ask you few things about the murder in the Uchila clan." Itachi said nothing, "Follow me, well Naruto, it's 10 pm, I think you need to go and rest too. Naruto looked at her, confused.

"Huh? Um, yes sure.. I'll go back home later." Tsunade smiled at him, "Come Itachi, good night Naruto." Naruto grinned, they both started walking away.

OoOoO -

They entered Tsunade's office, then Itachi set in front of Tsunade, they glanced at each other few seconds, Tsunade was the first one to break the silence. "Itachi.. Would you tell me the real reason of doing this?" Itachi looked away." Doing what?"

"You know, murdering your clan, and letting _HIM_ only alive, I'm sure something is hiding behind all this."

"I'm not obliged to answer." Tsunade glared at him "You are, otherwise I'll get the answers by force." Itachi sighed. "Alright, there's no use of hiding it anymore, but.. I'll tell you everything in one condition."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell this to anyone, and specially not Sasuke."

"OK, don't worry about it.." Tsunade smiled. Itachi lowered his head, thinking from where to begin..

* * *

_**To be continued..**_

_**I still don't know your opinion about this story, I really would like that you tell me about this. R&R pls :) **_


	13. Chap12: The truth II

"The Uchila clan had been feared because of the great power they possess, do they were excluded and that's why the Uchila district was kept away from Konoha, and every Uchila member was prevented from being a Hokage, they were given the mission of Konoha's Security Police, and they built a prison in the Uchila district to keep the Uchilas away, under the pretext that 'the prison mustn't be in the village, that can harm the people' The Uchilas hated being discriminated and ignored that way, they hated living like that, so they planned to organize a coup d'etat against Konoha. When the council's members heard about this, Danzou asked me to kill all my clan members to stop that. And I did so, I killed all of them –or almost- , after that, I was obliged to quit the village, that mission; it was my last mission for Konoha. From that day, I was considered as a missing-nin.. And I joined the Akatsuki." Itachi looked at Tsunade, she stared at him, her face emotionless.

"Why would I believe all this?" Itachi looked away

"I told you what you wanted to know, if you don't believe me just go and ask him.." Tsunade nodded, then she continued talking, "Still, there's a missing part in your story,"

"What is it?"

"Sasuke, why is he still alive if you got the order to kill all you clan members?!" Itachi gritted his teeth. "Sasuke, I… I couldn't kill him." Tsunade stared at him, confused. "Wh.. What?" "I LOVE SASUKE, I COULDN'T KILL HIM THAT NIGHT!" Itachi glanced to the floor, feeling his sadness and anger raise. "Explain, and calm down Itachi."

"Sasuke.. Is the only reason I'm living for."

OoOoO -

Naruto walked into the room, he looked at Sasuke, he looked much better, and the cursed seal seems not disturbing him. Tsunade told him that when he'll regain some strength, Kakashi will use another seal to prevent this from happening one more time. Naruto stood up near Sasuke's bed, he stared at him few seconds.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" He got now answer, Naruto smiled sadly at him.

"Well then, I'll go back tomorrow! Don't die until there." He grinned and walked out of the room.

OoOoO -

He walked to Sakura's house.

"OI! SAKURA! SAKU-"

"Shut up you idiot! What do you want?" Naruto grinned. "Come out I have to tell you something." Sakura sighed then she went out of the house, she joined Naruto. "What is it?"

"Um, I brought Sasuke back." Sakura looked away.

"Really?!" Naruto glanced at her, confused. _What the fuck? I thought this would make her happy. _"Where is he?" "He's… He's sleeping-"

"Oh, we can wait until tomorrow, then we'll go training together." Naruto looked at her with serious expression. "Sakura let me finish. He's sleeping in the hospital."

"Wh-What? Is he ok?"

"Well, yes… I think."

"We can go visit him."

"Sakura, he needs to rest, we'll go visit him tomorrow." Sakura glanced at Naruto. "But-" "Sakura! I just came here to tell you this, besides, I need to tell you something else about him."

"What is it?"

"I think he don't want to go with Orochimaru again, I think he doesn't even want to be a bad person like before." Sakuras' eyes widened. Naruto continued, "Today morning, it was snowing right?" Sakura nodded, "I found him sitting alone in front of Itachi's house in the snow, he was drawing something, then when I set near him he didn't insulted me or something, he even smiled at me, _ME! _Then, he cried, he was.. alone, sad but, at the same time, he looked, peaceful, better than the old Sasuke really."

"That's very good!" Kakashi appeared in front of them grinning. Naruto and Sakura almost fell to the ground in surprise, "ka.. ka.. ka-Kakashi-SEINSEI!"

"Stop a-a.. appearing like that." Kakashi laughed. "Sorry, so, Sasuke is here?" Kakashi looked away…

OoOoO -

It was midnight, Sasuke woke up, he slowly opened his eyes, he saw a shadow in the corner of the room, the light glittered in his glasses. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. _Who is he? What's happening? I.. I have to go out of here.._

He tried to stand up from the bed but he was pushed back, the men grabbed a bag full of white powder and he forced Sasuke to breathe it. _D-Drugs?! I can't… Move… _He closed his eyes passing out, hearing then men saying. "You're coming with me Sasuke-kun."

"K-Kabu… To…" He fell into the darkness…

* * *

**To be continued..**


	14. Chap13: The torture

- OoOoO -

"In other words, you didn't kill Sasuke because you loved him?!"

"Yes, I.. I love him, but I couldn't tell him the truth, it was so hard, so I lied on him, I made him hate me; to make him grow stronger."

"That's not the better way, he became an avenger, he betrayed all his friends, the village and everyone he knew and joined Orochimaru, and I guess he's not treating him that well."

"I think so too, but.. He's safe now."

"I guess so, well you are dismissed, you can stay here if you want, but be careful. The villages won't be happy to see you."

Itachi nodded and stood up, he walked toward the door, a nurse pushed the door open, she told them that Sasuke wasn't in his room and that the window was wide open. _Well, I think I spoke fast. _Tsunade glanced at the nurse with confusion. _He might be kidnapped, but.. By who?_

"Orochimaru and Kabuto had already tried to bring him back. This might be their doing, I'll go search for him." Tsunade nodded "Go tell Naruto about this."

- OoOoO -

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were still talking in front of Sakura's house, until Itachi appeared in front of them, Kakashi grabbed a kunai and Sakura prepared to attack. "Hey! Stop that" They stared at Naruto with confusion "What?"

"He helped me to bring Sasuke back." They stopped attacking then Itachi told them about what happened. "Geez… He can never stay in peace!" Kakashi

"Let's go! He needs our help." Naruto

- OoOoO -

At 3 am, Sasuke woke up, he was still dizzy from the drugs, he looked around, then he realized that he was chained to the wall his hands above his head.

_(Sasuke) What- What's this place? Where am I?_

The wasn't a lot of light, just some candles lit up here and there, the room was dark and he couldn't even see the floor. Then he heard footsteps and a crack of the door. He saw a white skinned man with long black hair standing in front of him smirking. He glared at him then he lowered his head. "Hi Sasuke, have you slept well?" He got no answer, "I wish so, because your worst nightmare will begin soon." He laughed evilly and approached him. He undressed his top then he walked out of the room.

_(Sasuke) What's the meaning of this? Will he kill me? Oh god! I just want die I had enough of this._

Everything aches in his body, he couldn't even fell his hands_. How much time was I chained here? _Twenty more minutes, Orochimaru walked into the room with two whips, ten candles, knifes and kunais, shurikens, drugs, and a glass of something that Sasuke never saw before, it looks like a black drink. Orochimaru smirked and put everything on a table then he stared at Sasuke.

"O-Orochimaru… Wh-What are you doing?"

"Punishing you don't you see? Don't be scared, I won't kill you, I will just have some fun then I'll let you rest."

"P- Punish me?! For what?"

"Have you brought the scroll that I asked you to bring?"

"N.. No."

"Why have you betrayed me and refused when Kabuto asked you to come with him?" Sasuke looked away.

"Well.. Because-"

"Because YOU don't want stay here anymore right? You prefer staying with your brother and your friends, you feel good and safe there huh? Well sorry to disappoint you, but you belong to me and I won't let you get out of here again."

Sasuke couldn't answer, he lowered his head feeling weak, he was scared from what's happening, he wished Itachi would be there to save him, but he was alone. "We will have a lot of fun you'll see." Orochimaru smirked and lick his lips. "What do you want me to start with?." "….."

"Oh, let's start with this, the less harmful." He grabbed the whips and started hitting his chest, Sasuke screamed feeling a wave of pain submerging his body. _It's very painful dammit! I can't stand this… Itachi please help!_

His old wound opened had opened and blood was everywhere around him. He grimaced and let out a scream of pain, Orochimaru laughed louder and louder. A half an hour later, he stopped, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "The pain is will continue Sasuke, I want hear you screams." Sasuke's eyes widened seeing Orochimaru throwing shurikens at him, more blood run along his body, Sasuke cried out in pain and screamed louder and louder. _This is worst than Itachi's Genjutsu, this pain… Is real.._

He felt everything hurt so badly, he wanted to just to die and be saved from his torture. "Ita….. Chi.." He gasped coughing blood. Orochimaru smirked. "No body is here to save you, dear Sasuke."

- OoOoO -

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Itachi went straight to Orochimaru's hideout ..

_(Itachi) I have a bad feeling about this, hold on Sasuke._

* * *

_**To be continued..**_

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Review and thanks :)**_


	15. Chap14: Rescue

- OoOoO -

It was 7 am, Sasuke was about to pass out, Orochimaru had whipped him, then he attacked him shurikens, after that he left him chained for half an hour, Sasuke couldn't even scream, he lowered his head panting. "You can't faint now, there's more fun waiting for you.. Um, maybe for me." He approached Sasuke and plunged his head into a bucket of water. Sasuke gasped. _He's going to kill me! Finally! I'm going to die.. _

He started feeling the water filling his lungs, Orochimaru pulled his head away from the water and slapped him, Sasuke coughed blood, Orochimaru brought the candles, Sasuke closed his eyes smiling. But Orochimaru hadn't burn him, he just lit up the candles and placed them near Sasuke, he felt very warm, hot, he started gasping for the air, then he heard Orochimaru saying.

"You like the snow right? Alight, I'll make your wish come true, and I'll make you see the snow." Orochimaru formed some hand seals, then the room started being colder and colder, Sasuke started trembling, feeling his body freezing. _Just few more minutes, this will be over.._ He smiled to himself.

Orochimaru smirked. "I'll show you the jutsu I prefer the most." He formed more hand seals, Sasuke closed his eyes hearing an horrible sound in the room, he couldn't scream, he was dying, that's the only thing that mattered to him. Ten minutes later, the sound slowly faded away, but the room went colder.

Orochimaru approached Sasuke and bit his neck, the cursed seal started acting and draining Sasuke's force away. Orochimaru grabbed the black liquid and landed it to Sasuke. "Drink this." "Wh- What is-"

"Drink!"

Sasuke nodded slowly and drunk it, he instantly fell into the darkness. Orochimaru smirked then he unlocked the chains, Sasuke fell to the freezing floor, unconscious..

Orochimaru walked out of the room closing the door, he went to Kabuto "You did a good job bring him here, I'll go out for something, wait some time then go heal him, I want him alive." Kabuto nodded.

OoOoO -

Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were in front of the hideout, they waited until Orochimaru went out then they entered. They were separated. Itachi, Kakashi, and Sakura and Naruto. Then they started searching.

Itachi found Kabuto in the hallway, he looked at him with an emotionless expression. "Where is Sasuke?" Kabuto smirked "Not obliged to answer" Itachi felt his anger rise. He activated his sharingan. Kabuto gasped seeing the blood red eyes fixing him with rage. "Where is HE?"

"He's in a room in this hallway, I was about to go check on him." Itachi smirked. "Okay, thanks for the information." He started walking away. He created a clone to go tell Kakashi about this. Kabuto stood there, shocked.

OoOoO -

Kakashi walked in the dark, he found Itachi's clone, he told him about what happened, Kakashi nodded and walked back, searching for Naruto and Sakura. Few minutes later, he found them somewhere else farther in the hideout.

"Kakashi-sensei?! What-" Sakura

" I have no time to explain, we have to go out of here, Itachi had found Sasuke and he asked us to go wait for him outside" Kakashi

"Let's go then!" They run to the exit of the hideout.

OoOoO -

Itachi walked in the hallway searching for the door. It was dark and he couldn't see very well, he went to the end of the hallway and felt colder than before. He saw a door and pushed it open fast. _I have a bad feeling. _"Sasuke!" He got no answer. "Sasuke! Where are you?" _It's freezing right here.. Wait, that boy.. Is he? Oh no.. _"SASUKE!" Itachi saw his brother lying on the floor, the room was covered with snow, his brother looked horrible, he rushed to him and shook his shoulders softly. "Sasuke, Sasuke! Wake up!"

He had many cuts and injuries, cold sweat was running threw his body, he looked very pale, blood were everywhere around him and he got a high fever. "Sasuke, can you hear me?" He got no answer. "SASUKE!" _He's very cold, I hope I'm not too late. I hope he's not... _

He placed two fingers in Sasuke's neck; his pulse was very weak, almost inexistent. _Itachi gritted his teeth. He's about to… Die, I have to hurry up._

He carried his brother and rushed to the others out of the hideout. Once out, he found Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi waiting for him. Naruto jumped in front of him. "So! Itachi! Where-" His eyes widened seeing what's going on. Sakura put her hands on her mouth. _What… He is.. NO! No, I- I'll try to heal him._

She kneeled near him and stared at Itachi with fear. "He is still alive.. But I think this won't last long, he needs to be healed." She nodded, then she started healing Sasuke and crying. I have to help him, he need to be happy, not like this.. At least he have to see the snow, again. She smiled to herself, she looked at Itachi.

"We need to go back to Konoha fast, he might be alright for now." Naruto took few steps closer, he looked at Sasuke's neck. "Hey! What's that? In his neck?"

"What are you-" Sakura glanced at Sasuke and found out that the cursed seal was acting weirdly with purple marks. "The… The, his chakra…" Itachi

"What?" Naruto

"His chakra is disappearing." Itachi

Kakashi walked near them. "This isn't normal, and I guess this is the marks' doing. I have to use another seal or he might die before our arrival to Konoha."

"But, this is too dangerous!" Sakura

"We have no choice Sakura ." They nodded and stood back. Kakashi sighed, he formed some hand seals and blue chakra appeared in his fingers then he placed his finger on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke started yelling, Itachi held his trembling body and they started running toward Konoha.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	16. Chap15: A tragic event

**Note: If you find new names of jutsus' never mind it, I can invent new words sometimes :)**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Tsunade entered the room and found, Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi and Sakura standing near Sasuke, he looked paler than before. "What happened?"

"We don't know, Itachi found him in a freezing room in Orochimaru's hideout, so we brought him back fast." Naruto

"He had a fever, his forces was drained away by the cursed seal.. But, this kind of seals was different.. It looked purple." Itachi

"I.. I see" Tsunade

"Plus the burns and the cuts as you see, and he had many losses of blood, I think.. I think he was tortured by Orochimaru." Sakura

Tsunade thanked them for their help then she asked them to go out while she's working, she called five medics then she started healing him. _The purple seal?! What was Orochimaru thinking?! Killing him? I have to make this boy wake up and tell me the truth._

OoOoO -

Sakura and Kakashi, Naruto and Itachi waited until Kakashi started walking away. "I have to go, I have to report this, later!" "Sure." Itachi followed him.

"Well.. I have to leave also, I'll be back later." "Bye."

They both disappeared, Sakura and Naruto set down waiting..

OoOoO -

Itachi quitted Konoha heading to his house. _After all this.. I need some rest, wish Sasuke will be alright. _He entered the house and found Kisame in the kitchen. "Oh hi! Hehe.. Sorry about the mess in the kitchen."

"It's ok," Itachi

"So, what happened? You look very tired." Kisame

"Yes, Sasuke was kidnapped by Orochimaru after what happened, he had tortured him, we brought him to Konoha. He was in a very bad shape, about to… To die." Itachi

"Oh.. Sorry." Kisame

"Yes.. " Itachi went upstairs, he took a shower then ate something, "Kisame.."

"Huh?"

"Wake me up at 1 pm" Kisame nodded, Itachi smiled and went to his room. _Sasuke, please be alright, please.._

OoOoO -

It was 10 am, Tsunade went out of the room, she saw Naruto and Sakura jump in front of her with a worried expression. She looked away. "I can't tell that he's ok, the damages caused are too much and we're still working too hard, I suggest you to go and rest while I go back working. She smiled, they nodded, "Y-yes.." They started walking away, Tsunade sighed and walked into the room.

Two hours later, she started being worried. _What's the meaning of this? Four hours of healing and almost nothing?! What's the matter?_

"Tsunade –Sama!" A medic yelled. "We had found out that Uchila Sasuke was poisoned by the venom of Cirika." Her eyes widened "C-Cirika?!"

"Yes.. That kind of roses is very dangerous, normally he should be d-"

"We have to double our efforts, call more medics!" _Cirika, No wonder why healing is useless, I have to get the venom out of his body. _She glanced at the screen in front of her. Damn! His heard beats are going slower, I have to do it now. "We have to use the Kuna-no jutsu."

The medics glanced at her with confusion. "K-Kuna-no jutsu?! But that's too-"

"We have no choice! Otherwise the venom will destroy every part of his body!" More medics came in, Tsunade formed twelve hand seal, red chakra appeared in his hand, she instantly started searching the venom.

OoOoO -

At 1 pm, Kisame walked into Itachi's room. "Itachi! Wake up.." He got no answer. "ITACHI!"

"Ummm… What?"

"Wake up.."

"Wait! Wait.."

"Come on! Go see your brother."

"Oh right.." He stood up and walked slowly to the door, Kisame watched him, amused. "You're still sleepy, if you want you can go back to sleep and I'll wake you up later."

"No.. No I'm fine thanks Kisame." He brushed his messy hair and ordered it into a ponytail, he wore new clothes and rushed back to Konoha. He went to the hospital, he waited for Tsunade to go out of the room. _5hours and she's still working? This.. This might be dangerous, Sasuke, please be fine.._

"Oh, Itachi.."

"…"

"Listen.. I'll tell you something but don't worry.."

"…"

"Your brother was poisoned by the venom of Cirika" Itachi's eyes widened. Tsunade continued. "I managed to get it out of his body, but if was a little late when we found out about it, plus the cuts and the injuries, and the ill effects of the poison is still affecting his body."

"…"

"Plus the seal of Kakashi, his heard beats are still slow, but the fever was gone, the blood loss is stopped, still… " She looked away. Itachi stared at her. "Wh- What is it?" She lowered her head. "He.. He's wounded so much, psychologically I mean, I think he suffered from something, I don't know about that but now he.. Well, he.."

"What?"

"He's in a coma." Itachi's stomach tighten. _C-Coma?! Coma.. COMA!_

"How much time would he stay like this?"

"To heal completely, 3 or 4 mouths, to be able to use his chakra and his usual attacks, few more weeks. But the coma, well, I think he would stay two more weeks maximum, he can go out of the hospital after one mouth, but.. Itachi.."

"What?"

"When he will wake up, he would need your help." She smiled and walked away, after that, ten medics walked out of the room. Itachi sighted, _10 medics plus Tsunade.._

Making sure everyone had left, Itachi entered the room, it was a normal room. Everything were white, there was an opened window, few meters away there was a nightstand, on it were placed medicines and red flowers, there was the bed next to the nightstand, and a white carpet on the floor, there was a wardrobe as well. The room were not that big, but it looked calm and comfortable.

Itachi could hear the breaths of his brother under his oxygen mask, ha approached him slowly, he grabbed a chair and set next to him smiling sadly. Sasuke's eyes were closed, he slept on his back and his hair was covering his face, Itachi pulled his hair back and glanced at him. _He.. I never saw him like this before.. I won't allow anyone harm you Sasuke.. Promise._

He took his brother's hand softly with his both hands and placed it on his cheek smiling.

" I wonder what mother does if we go sick like this, I don't.. Know Sasuke, but, I know that you need me, you need Naruto and everyone in this village… I know that you need to be loved, one more time, I know that you need that flash of light that will make you quit the abyss of darkness inside of your heard.. And I specially know how you felt, the hate, the loneliness and the pain, everything you endured to get here.. I know how it was for you, but.. I promise you, you won't be hurt anymore, not like this, not any way else.. I promise I'll protect you, not the same way I did that night.. It was a mistake, Sasuke, just.. Just be alright and.."

Itachi felt tears burning in his eyes.

"Be alright and, I won't tell you 'next time Sasuke' I will not leave you alone again, never… Just, just hold on and.. Be safe, If you die on me, I'll never forgive myself Sasuke.."

He started crying silently, he stared at his brother hoping for him to wake up and answer all what he said, he hoped him to open his eyes and say something, but in vain, Sasuke wasn't there..

"Itachi glanced sadly at him then he kissed his forehead softly. "It's.. It's alright Sasuke.. I- You'll be loved one more time.."

Naruto was on the other side of the door, he heard everything, he felt his heart ache like hell. _Loved one more time.. He needs me? What's the meaning of this? Sasuke.. I.. I have to go away from here. _

He ran off the hospital toward his house, shaking after what did happened. _Sasuke.. I, I… _He closed his eyes, thinking..

* * *

**To be continued..**

**Review pls, thanks :)**


	17. Chap16: Because I love you

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Please read the authors' note in the end of the chap.**

* * *

He heard a knock on the door, it was Sakura, she entered Naruto's house grimacing, his house were in a total mess, she helped him cleaning it, then she cooked some food, they set in Naruto's kitchen.

"So, have you gone to see Sasuke?"

"N-Not yet.." He lied

"Oh, we can go now if you want." He nodded.

It was 4pm, Naruto and Sakura entered Sasuke's room, Itachi had left, well actually he was just sitting on the roof checking if anything happens. Sakura approached Sasuke and ran a hand into his black soft hair, his tears ran on her face. "Normally, he should tell me that I'm annoying and he should go away when I touch his hair, but.. But he, he doesn't even know that we're here." She lowered her head.

Naruto bit his lips, he set near Sasuke and fixed him with his eyes, he grinned trying to comfort Sakura. "Sakura! Don't worry! He'll be fine, you know Sasuke, he'll never give up you'll see! Two days of sleep and he can be able to beat me."

She smiled sadly. "Naruto, he's in a coma. He might stay like this at least one week, and he won't be healed completely before 3 or 4 mouths, no.. Naruto, this time, he's terribly wounded." Naruto's eyes widened. "C-Coma?!"

"Yes, plus the psychological issues, I think.. Sasuke will never be that person that you talked about, he. He can never be happy again." She wiped away her tears and walked to the door. "Naruto, I have to go now." Naruto glanced at her. "Go.. Go ahead I'll join you." She nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Naruto gave up the mask f the cheerful indifferent man, he looked to Sasuke feeling tears burning in his eyes. "Sasuke?" He got answer. "Sasuke!" The room fell silent. "SASUKEEE!" Naruto screamed his name crying, but he hasn't answer. Naruto lowered his head.

"Who will call me dobe now.. Who will be my rival? Who will be the one I wished to surpass from the first time we met? Sasuke!" Naruto sighed softly, he started playing with Sasuke's hair. "I promise you won't be alone again, I will do everything for making you happy again, or for once.."

He wished to say many things but no words came out.. He felt helpless, all he could do is looking at his "best friend" lying on a damn bed suffering silently.

"I thought before I understood you, I thought I knew how you felt, but no..Have Actually I understood nothing, you always acted to save me and save the others, you loved us.. I know it, but us, all what did we give you was hate, we called you a murder, idiot, disloyal, we wished you wasn't born, everyone gave up on you, they all thought you are a mistake. You acted as if you don't care and as if you were amused seeing that, but I know that hurt you most of all.. You loved us, and we hated you, but you still love us, why?"

Naruto stared at him, he cried silently. "I know you'll never admit this.. Even the one which you hated the most, you forgave him?! And you wished you were with him forever, why? Hasn't he murdered your clan?! Killed your family, the one you loved the most in front of your eyes?! Why such forgiveness? WHY? You're going to die Sasuke! You… I will help you promise, because.. Because I.. I love you, I love you Sasuke.. And I'll do my best to make you feel better."

Tears ran from Sasuke's face, Naruto smiled sadly and wiped them away. "Don't be sad Sasuke! I will stay here, with you, Itachi will stay here, Kakashi, Sakura, the whole village, you'll never be alone again! Never!"

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's cheeks, he smiled softly. More tears ran from Sasuke's eyes, Naruto lowered his head… "Don't be sad.. Because I'll be there for you."

Itachi heard everything, snow began to fall, he glanced at the sky smiling.. _Beautiful eh?! _"You might catch a cold." He looked behind and saw Kisame approaching. "You want go back?"

"I have to watch over Sasuke."

"I can do that, I have nothing to do anyway, and it's boring just to stay at home doing nothing." Itachi stood up. "You're sure?" Kisame smirked.

"Just go back and rest, you look like really tired." Itachi smiled then he disappeared.

It was 6 pm, Naruto glanced at the snow falling that reminded him of that day.. '_Together, maybe never.. Never again…' _He closed his eyes, smiling. "Sasuke, look! It's snowing, remember?" He got no answer, Naruto kissed his cheek then stood up. "I just wished you were awake so you can see this, so I can see that peaceful smile one more time, but.. Don't be sad, I'll go back every day and I'll tell you about what I have done." He grinned and walked away.. "Good night, Sasuke.."

- OoOoO -

10 days later

It was eleven pm, Itachi walked into Sasuke's room, he set down near his bad staring at him with sad eyes.. _Ten days already.. _Few more minutes, Sasuke started opening his eyes slowly, he looked around and saw a white room, he felt someone fixing him. _Where am I? Heaven?! No.. If it was so I would never feel so much pain, hospital? Maybe.. And he's.._

"Itachi…" Itachi's eyes widened, "y-you're awake?!.." Sasuke smiled, he placed his hand on his brothers' cheek. Itachi held Sasuke's hand smiling back "How are you feeling?" Sasuke glanced in front of him.. "F-fine.." Itachi stood up.. He walked to the window, they both fell silent. Sasuke tried to sit down but he gasped coughing blood. Itachi rushed to him.

"You're alright?" Sasuke grimaced. "Y-Yes…" Itachi glanced at him with a worried expression then he helped him to sit down properly. Sasuke smiled lowering his head, Itachi looked down. _He's completely broken… _

Few minutes later, Tsunade walked into the room, she smiled seeing Sasuke awake, "You're really strong, I hadn't expected you to be out of come before 5more days.." Sasuke's eyes widened. "C-coma?" flashbacks of that night ran in is mind, he closed his eyes placing his hand on his forehead, Tsunade bit her lips, she continued.. "I.. I'll give you your medicines." He nodded slowly, Tsunade walked out of the room, Itachi glanced at Sasuke, not knowing what to say..

Few more seconds, Tsunade walked in, she helped him take his medicines. "Um, Sasuke, ca n I ask you something?"

"Yes.."

"Well, can you tell me about what happened when Orochimaru had kidnapped you?" Sasuke's eyes widened and his body started trembling, remembering everything…

* * *

**To be continued..**

**Well, that's all for now, Just few remarks to say, about the prologue, It was JUST a prologue, because the number of words used is only 149 word, but in the other chapter it's 800 word++ and no the chaps words are about 1000 word or more, if you don't like the story, tell me, now it's going to be more interesting, Imagine, in the first(the prelogue) chap I got 700 view then in the last one I got 17 views lol.. It's just weird, and I really want know the reason..Well, the preoque was made not as a chap, just to give you the time of the story, the ages of th characters, few thing, it's not the ending of the story, it's a part of another chap that would be added later, and the real story begin in the chap2, 1 year ago. wish you already understood this, in the story, i wrote almost 400 page now, and things would be more complicated really.  
**

**Thank you, and review pls to tell me about this.**


	18. Chap17: The third Uchila

-OoOoO-

Tsunade glanced at him few seconds, she started walking away. "It's ok, I think you still need to rest, we'll talk about this later.." She smiled and closed the door. Itachi set down, Sasuke lowered his head glaring in front of him.. "Orochimaru… Tortured me.." Itachi glared at his brother. " Can you tell me how? If you feel able to.." Sasuke wasn't hearing what his brother was saying, he thought about that night.

"He, he first, pulled off my T shirt, then he attacked me with whips, I was chained to the wall and I couldn't move. He attacked me with shurikens, he. he.. after that he, he r..ape..d me, then he tried he tried to drown me, he almost did it, after that he lit up few candles then used a jutsu that made the room colder and colder, I wasn't feeling anything.. But…" Sasuke' tears fell slowly, "He used a jutsu that made an horrible sound, he bit my neck, I felt the cursed seal draining away my powers but I couldn't scream, he made me drink something, I can't remember what did he said but when I drink it, I fell into the darkness, I.. I don't remember anything after this."

Sasuke crying silently. Itachi couldn4t help? he held his brother tight, few more minutes, Sasuke glanced at him, his face emotionless. "Itachi.."

"What is it?" Sasuke looked away.. "I want.. I want die.." Itachi glanced at him few seconds, he smiled walking away. "Sasuke, never say this again, you.. You need to rest, you said too much, go to sleep." Sasuke lowered his head , his tears kept falling, Itachi sighed and walked out of the room. _Die.._

When he reached Tsunades' office, he knocked on the door and walked in. Tsunade stared at him, "What is it Itachi?" Itachi told her about what Sasuke did said to him.. Her eyes widened. " What did you just said?"

"Oh.. Orochimaru made-"

"No! Did you just said that Orochimaru.. R-r.. Raped him?" Itachi looked away, he felt himself losing his temper. "This might have very dangerous effects on his mind.. Itachi, after few days you brother can go back out of the hospital, but living in the Uchila district alone isn't secured for him. You can bring him back to your house, but you need to take good care of him."

Itachi nodded, he glared at the floor. "If that discussing moron dare come near Sasuke again, I'll slice his body like a damn shit." Itachi hit the table near him, making it broke into pieces. Tsunade smiled , amused. "Calm down Itachi, and do it.. If Orochimaru approaches your brother, kill him and kill that Kabuto, he might be a threat too."

Itachi walked out of her office burning with anger, he went back to his house..

OoOoO -

Naruto and Sakura were training in the training ground. Sakura was the first one breaking the silence. "Naruto!"

"What is it?"

"Have you heard about Sasuke? Tsunade told me that he woke up yesterday night." Naruto grinned. "Oh, that's great! We can go visit him?" Sakura nodded, they walked to the hospital. They entered his room and found him sill sleeping, they were about to leave when Tsunade walked into the room. "He's out of the coma, yesterday he woke up and, he told me what happened.. It's not that nice to hear." Naruto's eyes widened. "What-What do you mean?" Tsunade sighed, she told them about what happened.

"And the torture stayed for about 3 hours." She looked at Sasuke few seconds. "But, the psychological effects are more dangerous, and they cannot be healed by a jutsu.. I don't know what happened in his mind, and no body knows.. " They glanced at each other in confusion. Tsunade smiled.

"Anyways, he is much better now, not completely healed, he still need some help to walk or run, he will be spared from doing missions for three more mouths, he still needs time to recover, otherwise he'll be worst, he can train some taijutsu, but for now, he just needs to rest.. And do the minimum of things.."

Sakura and Naruto nodded. Tsunade continued. "Itachi will care about him after going out of the hospital." They walked out of the room, Naruto smiled_. I knew you'll be fine Sasuke.._

OoOoO -

A week later, in Itachis' house.

Kisame entered the house, wet. He walked to the living room and found Itachi sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hi!"

"Hi.."

Kisame smirked. "It's raining outside, I LOVE this weather. It reminds me of my village.. Yes.. Miss the old days.."

"….."

"Anyways, I was in the Akatsukis' hideout, we were having a meeting, you wasn't there. Pein was very furious you know?"

"I don't like go there, it's boring.." Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Back to your emotionless side?! God! The good hypocrite you are.. Well, it's better like that."

"…."

"He wants to see you"

"Who?"

"Madara." Itachi closed his book, he stood up and went upstairs, he wore his bag and his cloak and walked out, going to the Akatsuki hideout. Kisame smirked. "Back like before, I wonder when his brother will come, I'm getting bored staying here.."

OoOoO -

Itachi entered the hideout, he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Itachi, long time no see.."

"…."

"More than a mouth, it's a little too much, don't you think so?"

"….."

Madara appeared behind him. Itachi gasped in surprise, he heard Madara whispering in his ear softly. "Be more careful Itachi, and, don't let Sasuke make you forget that you are an Akatsuki member." Itachis' eyes widened. "You-You know about-" Madara smirked under his mask, "Yes, I know about it Itachi. It's very lovely from you to take care of your brother, it's very nice.." Itachi heard a mocking laugher coming from him, "But.. Your missions are still waiting. And if you don't do it.." Madara laughed evilly..

"…"

"That's all Itachi, you are dismissed." Madara disappeared leaving Itachi in the middle of the room. Itachi glared at the floor. He knows about it?! Dammit.. I better go back. The rain is getting louder.

He walked out of the hideout rushing to his house, thinking…

* * *

**To be continued..**

**The new character, is Madara for now, but.. More characters will appear later, review pls :D **


	19. Chap18: Realizing

**-OoOoO-**

**Thanks 'LuminousMoonRay' and 'xenawp532' for the reviews, and thanks for all those who liked the story.. Well, for the flashbacks, some are changed, I changed them according to the story.. **

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, Sakura rushed to her house, she found Naruto in the training grounds. "Naruto! It's getting cold! You need to go back home!" Naruto glanced at her. "Yes, I know, I was leaving." He grinned and joined her.

"So, why were you training at such weather?" Naruto looked away. "I don't know, I just wanted to do it." Sakura glared at him. "You're worried about him don't you?" She stopped walking and looked at him with serious eyes. Naruto stopped grinning and stared at her with the same expression.

"N-No.. Not really.."

"You are! And you went to the training grounds to forget about it, I'm not an idiot Naruto, I can see that in your eyes, so stop acting that indifferent.." Naruto looked away, he felt tears burning in his eyes, but he wouldn't cry, not in front of Sakura, he knew that Sasuke was broken, that he needed his help.. He needed to understand..

_**- Flashback -**_

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting in the valley of the end, Naruto looked at him, Sasuke glanced at him with an emotionless expression, he fixed him with dark eyes. "You're crazy Sasuke! Wake up before it would be too late!" Naruto run toward him, they continued fighting. "I have woken up don't you see? That guy who dreamed of a happy future full of peace and friendship, HE was the one who was asleep, that's why I left the village, that's why I'd gone in search of power, it's not the future I dream of anymore… Only the past… That's where my dream exists.."

_**- End Of Flashback -**_

_That's where your dream exists, why?_

"Naruto?"

"Oh.. Sakura, go ahead, we'll meet later.."

"O-Okay, later then.."

Sakura walked away, Naruto sighed feeling hot tears running on his cheeks, he stood there, alone, hearing the sound of the rain.

_**- Flashback -**_

Naruto looked at Sasuke, anger burning in his eyes, he attacked him making Sasuke fly backward and crash on a mountain behind, Naruto set on him, he yelled his name and punched him. "Sasuke! Wake up and stop your cinema! Stop being like this!" Sasuke glared at him, he felt himself losing his temper.

"What do you know about me? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE? You the one who had never a family, you never knew how love is, have it can turn into hate and pain; you never saw your family dying in front of your eyes and you standing there seeing everything, feeling helpless, USELESS! You was never betrayed by the one which you trusted the most, what do you know about all his Naruto? Do you know how it feels like? I lived years, in that damned Uchila district, ALONE! Did anyone cared? NO! Everyone looked at me with pitiful eyes, Sasuke this Sasuke that… They ever tried to know me, they never felt my pain, and that guy will pay for it. Pay for leaving me alone, pay for stealing my happiness! And no one, not even you Naruto… Can stop me."

_**- End Of Flashback -**_

Naruto bit his lips.

_(Naruto) It have been two years now, but.. I don't know… I still can't understand you Sasuke, I thought I did, I thought I knew your pain and your hatred, but no.. I didn't, all I did was to make you feel worst, if just I could stop you, you wouldn't be there, not like this, you wouldn't be smiling to hide all that sorrow which is submerging you heard, you wouldn't be crying silently.._

He glanced at the grey sky above him, a drop of rain fell on his forehead and made its' way to his chin, dropping on the floor. He lowered his head.

_If only I knew everything before, all the pain that you endured, these feelings that you felt, the pain… The loneliness, I know about that, but.. You're right Sasuke, I don't have a family, and I never knew love before, everyone rejected me, hated me.. they wished I wasn't born.. I was about to take the bath of revenge like you did. But you! You was the light that made me go out of the abyss of the darkness, you were the sunshine that warmed my cold heard, you helped me surviving this heartless and cruel world I was in.. You made me believe in myself and you encouraged me to accomplish my goals, even I you don't' want it, even if you don't want show it, and you try to hide it.. I know that you cared about me, Like.. Like a brother, like Itachi is caring about you now, with you help… yours, Sakuras', Kakashis', Shikamarus', Inos', Chojis', Hinatas', Néjis', Kibas', Lees'.. Everyones' help, you all helped me, you were all there when I needed you.. But you…_

He smiled sadly.

_Do you remember when we were still in the academy?! When you were always sitting alone on that bridge, and when I pass by, when our looks matches, we both glare at each other… But after that, I know it! I know that you smile after that, and I do so.. We're not brothers by blood, no.. We're brothers by our destiny, we were chosen, everything in our life is almost the same.. It's our fate, and I will preserve this._

_**- Flashback -**_

At the hidden mist, Naruto and Sasuke fought against Haku, they were trapped into his mirrors of glass and he started attacking them.. Naruto woke up, he found Haku on the floor and Sasuke standing in front of him panting. "You.. You always get in the way Naruto, it never fails.." Naruto grinned.

"You did it Sasuke, you-" His eyes widened seeing Sasukes' blood on the floor. Sasuke glared at him. "What-what are you looking at? D-Don't stay watching like a dobe!" Naruto stood up, still in shock of what he saw. "Why did you… Protected me?" Sasuke lowered his head smiling. " I don't know why!" Sasuke remembered all the time that he passed with Naruto, flashbacks run in his mind. "I'd always hated you, you.. know?"

"Then why? You… Protected me?"

"My, body… Just moved I.. I don't…" A tear run from Sasukes' eye, he sighed falling backward. Naruto caught him. "SASUKE!" Sasuke smiled sadly.

"M-My only reason for living, Naruto, was t-to avenge my clan… T-to kill the man who betrayed me, betrayed his whole family.." Sasukes' hand reached for Naruto's face, he glanced at him with a sad expression. "You-You have to stay alive, don't you die Naruto.." His hand fell to the side, Naruto's eyes widened, he held him tightly…

_**- End Of Flashback -**_

Naruto glanced at the floor.

_You saved me, you always did.. But me, I didn't knew how much you needed me, you needed US (not the USA -_-), how much you needed LOVE, how much you missed that feeling, the feeling of being loved, and to love, you let everyone down to accomplish your goal.. But it ended like this. No one likes you now, they all said you merited it, you know? Now, only me.. I'm the only one who cares about you, but don't worry.. I'll do my best to make you feel better.._

Naruto lay on the floor, he let the drops of water wash away the sadness that submerged his heard. "This is a good way to have a shower." It was Jiraya, standing in front of him.

"Oh, hi Jiraya-Baka."

"Stop calling me like that you moron!" He glanced at him with a serious expression. "I was in a very dangerous mission." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right, tell the truth Baka-sensei.. You went to the public showers to watch ladies, but when the rain stopped you came here." Jiraya giggled.

"Yesssssss! It was.. Euhhh, I mean NO!"

"Yea right."

"So! What with that face?"

"You don't know?"

"Nope, what is it?"

"We brought Sasuke back, actually, he came back on his own.."

"Great! Where is he? I want see him, he must be grown up since the last time.."

Naruto closed his eyes.. _The last time…_

_**- Flashback -**_

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed and run toward his brothers. "DIE!" Itachi dodged the attack then kicked him making him crash on the wall, he punched him several time then used on him a Genjutsu..

_**- End Of Flashback -**_

_His eyes.. They were different, full of.. Hate and sadness.. _

"Naruto?!"

"Oh, um.. Sorry." Jiraya glanced at him. "So where is he?"

"Who?"

"Sasuke idiot!"

"In the hospital." Jiraya raised an eye brow, confused.. "What do you mean?"

Naruto told him about what had happened, about what did Tsunade said. Jiraya looked away. "That... That's incredible.." Naruto lowered his head. Jiraya grinned. "I know now why you're like this, what about visiting him? He might be awake.."

"I think, oh.. Never mind, let's go.." They started walking away.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Review pls and thanks :)**


	20. Chap19: I understand, now

**Thanks for all those which liked the story. :)**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Itachi went back to his house, he found Kisame sitting in the living room. "So, what did he tell you?"

3nothing special, he just told me to be careful." Itachi set near Kisame, he closed his eyes. Kisame glanced at him. What the matter with him? _He looks.. Sad? _"Hey? What is it?"

Itachi smiled "Nothing Kisame.. Just tired."

"It has been a week, maybe Sasuke can come back now?"

"…."

"Itachi?" Kisame looked at him, he smiled. _Falling asleep already?! _ He carried him to his room and walked away. _Maybe I have to tell him about this later._

OoOoO -

Sasuke opened his eyes, he looked around, it was dark, he couldn't see anything, he saw a flash of light.. Then his -old- friends appeared in front of him, they glanced at him with anger.

"Why Sasuke?" Sakura

"You are nothing." Kiba

"Just go back from where you came." Lee

"I can't believe you betrayed us." TenTen

"You didn't merit my love." Ino

"Troublesome, this is who you are." Shikamaru

"I hate you!" Hinata

"You don't merit being a Shinobi of the Leaf." Néji

"Go away!" Chino

"Fuck off and kill yourself." Kakashi

"How disappointing." Iruka

"I wish you were never born." Naruto

Sasukes' eyes widened hearing this, their words were like daggers that pierced his heart, he run to them, he run as fast as he could, he wished he could be with them, but they went farther and farther from him. They disappeared. "You don't even merit existing." Sasuke fell to his knees, he saw his family, all his clan glancing at him with the same look.

"Why have you done this?" Mikoto

"You are not worthy of my confidence." Fugaku

"You don't merit being an Uchila." Shisui

"Don't dare approach anyone you sick moron." Obito

"Go fuck yourself damn brat." Madara

"You're alone, no one will ever love you, EVER!" Izuna

"I expected you to do better." Teyaki

"You weren't the guy I wanted you to be." Urushi

They all disappeared. "You're not worth staying alive." Sasuke glanced at them. "WAIT! I DID IT FOR YOU! PLEASE.. Wait.."

"Sasuke…" Itachi smiled at him peacefully. Sasukes' eyes widened. " You, you're smiling?!"

"Yes…" Itachi approached him and knelt down near him, Sasuke cried and held his brother tight, wishing for him not to go. "It- Itachi, tell me what's happening? They all said I have to die, do I have to kill myself?" His tears fell louder, Itachi wiped them away, he smiled stroking his hair softly, he held him back. "No, Sasuke, you don't have to kill yourself, because I'm here.. And you should know, no matter what happened, I'll always love you." He smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks for being my brother Sasuke…" He disappeared.

Sasuke felt something warm on him, he opened his eyes slowly.. _It was just a dream, but I…_

He looked around, he felt some one hugging him. "Naruto…"

"Sasuke! You're awake, how are you feeling?" Sasuke looked away, he felt tears running down from his eyes, he couldn't answer. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke hadn't hear him, he started searching for something, he grabbed ten capsules from the medicines which were near him, two of each one, then he filled the glass with water, he glanced at it few second then he approached the medicines from his mouth, Jiraya glared and pushed the medicines and the glass away. Sasuke lowered his head, his tears fell silently. Naruto glanced at Jiraya, confused.

"Why have you done that, he was-"

"He was about to suicide." Narutos' eyes widened, he looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke! Is it… True?" Sasuke didn't answer, he get up from the bed and stood up slowly. But he collapsed to his knees gasping, he felt very weak, like that little child which stood helpless in front of his parents' bodies.

Naruto jumped near him, Jiraya glanced at him with a serious expression. Naruto placed his hand on Sasukes', Sasuke lowered his head smiling sadly. "They said they… They hate me, they wished I wasn't born.. I-I have to die, I don't want live.. I want g-go…" Naruto felt his heard broke. "No, Sasuke, who said this? Who hates you?"

"You.. You all said it, even my family… I'm not-" He sighed softly and lay on the floor crying. Naruto glared at him, he felt helpless, he held Sasuke in his arms gently trying to wipe away his pain. Jiraya glanced at them. _What's the meaning of this? I feel his pain, but.._

Naruto helped Sasuke going back to his bad. "Sasuke, we.. We don't hate you, I'll prove it. Now you have to rest, tomorrow we'll go to the village and we'll meet the others, you'll see.. Nothing had changed." Sasuke smiled sadly and closed his eyes . Jiraya approached Naruto, he whispered in his ear. "I'll stay here and watch him." Naruto nodded, he looked at Sasuke few seconds and walked out of the room.

The rain had stopped, he found Sakura in a shop and called her. She smiled at him, "Hi!" Naruto grinned. "Hello, I was in the hospital." Sakura looked away, Naruto continued. "He.. He was about to kill himself you know?" She glanced at Naruto few seconds. "R-Really?!" Naruto nodded. "Tomorrow, he would leave the hospital, we'll go to the village and take a walk with him, you.. You want come?" Sakura started walking away. "No, I don't want it." Naruto looked away, "Oh.. Later then!" He lowered his head. _So, it was true. _He walked to his house.

OoOoO -

Tomorrow morning, Sasuke stood up in front of the hospital, waiting for Naruto to come. "Hi Sasukeeee!" Sasuke smiled at him. "Hi"

"You want go back to your house?" Sasuke nodded. They both walked to the Uchila district, Naruto broke the silent.

"You.. You don't intend leaving again?! I mean.. Being an evil person."

"I…" Sasuke stood up, he set down on the floor crying silently, Naruto looked at him with a worried expression. "What.. What is it? Sasuke?" Sasuke felt his head aching, Naruto set down near him, he wiped away his tears and held him. He started blushing realizing what were happening, his heard beats went faster. _Sasuke and I.. Alone, in this place, in this moment.. NNO! Naruto stop! This isn't the right moment. _They stayed like that few minutes, until Sasuke relaxed in Narutos' hold.

"I.. I don't want being an evil person, I just wanted to avenge my clan, but you.. All of you. I.. I didn't mean to.. Now, I have no reason for being evil, I don't want it.." Sasuke held Naruto tight, to prevent him from leaving, Naruto looked at him with a sad expression. "Sasuke.. I.." He bit his lips. He helped him up, "Let's go.." Sasuke nodded and they kept walking.

They entered the Uchila district, Sasuke glared remembering what happened few years ago, Naruto glanced at him. _Living here alone during all this time.. Now I know, I understand.. _They reached Sasukes' home, Naruto sighed. "Wow! It looks very dirty right here." Sasuke smiled and started cleaning, Naruto helped him.

It was midday, they finished cleaning, the house looked perfect, Sasuke walked upstairs to take a shower, Naruto stayed in the living room, he glanced at the photos on the wall..

_So, this is Sasukes' family, his father look pretty serious, his mother is very beautiful, now wonder why he's so…_ Naruto blushed. _He and Itachi, they look very happy together. _

Naruto smiled. _I guess Sasuke was very happy, that's why he said, that love can turn into hate and sadness, I understand now…_

* * *

**To be continued..**

**Review pls**


	21. Chap20: What does the others say

**-OoOoO-**

**Sorry if I insist on the wears and the clothes, it's a habit :D**

**Thanks for those who liked the story, I changed the cover image, and the new one near Madara, in Indra, he'll be later in the chapters. Enjoy :)**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Review pls**

* * *

After taking a shower, Sasuke brushed his hair, he went to his room and wore new clothes; black skinny pans, a purple T-shirt and a white jacket. He walked downstairs and saw Naruto looking at the pictures, he smiled sadly. "Do you like the pictures?" Naruto smiled at him "Yes, I guess you were a happy family.."

Sasuke laughed. "Actually, I don't remember that.." Naruto glanced at him, confused. "You.. You don't remember?!"

"Well, I remember a little, but I think we WERE a 'Happy family'" Sasuke walked away from Naruto, trying to hide his sadness. "Naruto, its 2pm, I think you need lunch, right?"

Naruto nodded slowly. Sasuke smiled. "You still like ramen right? You want come with me? I'll go buy some." Naruto grinned. "Sure!" _He doesn't even remember his family.._

They walked in the village, Sasuke heard the villagers calling him 'murder' 'criminal' 'shame' 'dobe', some people threw things on him. Sasuke dodged, his smile still in place. "Guess Konoha isn't my home anymore, I'm happy tomorrow I'll leave with Itachi." They kept walking, Naruto glanced at Sasuke with a worried expression. _I have a bad feeling about this._

They entered the shop, Sasuke brought what do he needed then he went to pay. The shopkeeper glared at him.

"Uchila Sasuke?!"

"Y-Yes.."

"Go find another damn shop to buy from, I won't give you this." Naruto glared at him. "Actually, he's just accompanying me, I need this."

"Oh.. Naruto-kun, s-sure, here you are."

"Thank you."

Sasuke smiled and went out with Naruto hearing the shopkeeper saying. "Get out of the village Uchila!" Naruto sighed, he smiled at Sasuke sadly. "Don't mind him Sasuke." Sasuke lowered his head. "Sasuke.."

"It's alright Naruto, I merited this, and then.. I'm leaving anyway." Naruto bit his lips, they continued walking silently. They went back to Sasukes' house, he prepares the lunch, they both set in the kitchen eating.

"That's the best meal I'd never eat, I never knew that you were good at this!" Sasuke blushed, he lowered his head smiling. "Thanks you.."

"Its 3 pm, I guess it's time to go meet the others."

"I… I don't know Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke stood up, he walked to the window, he crossed his arms glancing outside. Naruto stood behind him. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto.. I'm not used to this, I mean, friends and all this.. I, I'm scared.. I don't even know what's a friend, I always lived alone here, I'm used to be alone, I'm not the kind of guys that talks to everyone.. I lived to revenge, o forget about anything else, I'm not sure of going there.. And then, maybe they don't trust me, and they would say the same things that the villagers said.. I, I wouldn't stand this.. If you think that I shouldn't exist, then I better don't."

Sasuke lowered his head and fell silent.

"Sasuke! I told you they don't hate you, and stop thinking about killing yourself, it's meaningless. Everything will be alright, I know that you lived here alone, that's why, I want to help you.." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Are.. Are we.. Friends? Because, I don't know how friendship does look like.." Naruto glanced at him, his eyes wide in shock. Sasuke smiled. "I guess not, well… We better go before-"

"Sasuke.. Of course we're friends! Best friends even.." _If only he knew._

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to be my friend?"

"I don't know, I feel good when I'm with you, it's like that.. And then you cook well." Naruto laughed. Sasuke smiled. "C-Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure!"

"I.. I love this village, I love everyone else.. B-But I guess they don't like me right?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT!"

"Let's go?" Sasuke nodded, they walked to the bridge. Naruto glanced at him. "Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"How does your family is like?"

"I told you I don't remember much about them, my father, Fugaku, he's the Uchila clan leader, he's very serious and he likes the discipline. My mother, Mikoto, she's.. Well, she's kind, cheerful.. She loved us both, Itachi and I, the same way.. Not like my father did, I really love her. And I missed them both, I missed all the clan actually, living in the Uchila district alone is.. Weird, Itachi, I don't know.. When I was younger, I loved him more than everything, I always wished I can be like him one day, he loved me, and he always tried to protect me." Naruto nodded.

"I see, you know Sasuke, I thought about what did you said in the valley of the end." Sasuke stopped, he glared at the floor. Naruto kept walking. "I think that you're- Hey! Where are you?"

"The valley of the end.." Naruto walked back, he saw a sad expression on Sasukes' face. "What.. What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, all what I said there made no sense, I don't know what happened that day. I felt my hatred and my desire for power rising, when you asked me to I.. I…"

"It's ok Sasuke, I wanted a fight with you anyway." Naruto laughed. "And then, what did you say made sense, it was right, it made me understand many things, for example, that I knew nothing about you." He grabbed Sasukes' hand run, "Come on! We'll be late!" Sasuke smiled and followed him. Five minutes later, they arrived to the bridge, everyone was there.

"HI!" Naruto

"Hell-Hello Naruto." Kiba

"Hey! Sasuke is here too!" Naruto

"Yea right.." Kiba. Naruto sighed and walked near Sakura.

"Oi! Sakura!"

"Oh! Hi Naruto… Sasuke…" Sasuke smiled at her, she ignored him and continued talking to Ino.

"Naruto I didn't see you, good after-noon." Ino

"And Sasuke?" Naruto

"Hi." Ino

"Hello"

They walked away. "Choji, eating as always?!" Naruto grinned.

"What is HE doing here?" Choji

"H-Hi" Sasuke

Shikamaru walked away, Choji glanced at him few seconds, then he kelp eating his chips and talking with Naruto. Sasuke went near Lee and Néji. "Hi…"

"Listen, Sasuke, I don't trust you and I don't like you, in fact, I hate you.. But, because you're Naruto's' friend, I won't hurt you, just go and do as if you were dead." Néji

"Indeed dear enemy, your betrayal is unforgivable, and no one loves you here, I'll suggest you something, go. Away. From. Konoha." Lee

They both walked away. Hinata approached him slowly. "H-Hello Sasuke-kun, I-I'm glad you're fine." Sasuke smiled. "Hi Hinata, thank you I feel better now." Néji grabbed her hand glaring at Sasuke. "What's the matter with you Hinata? D-Don't talk to him again, NEVER." She looked at Sasuke with a sad look and walked away with Néji. Sasuke stood there, alone. He smiled sadly. _Alone as usual, I better do it, it'll be the best situation for everyone. _He approached Naruto but Shino jumped on him making them both fall to the ground, everyone looked at them, surprised, Shino slapped Sasuke violently. "I know you were about to attack Naruto! Admit it!"

"I- I was about to tell him Th-that I'm going back home."

"Liar!" He slapped him again. Sasuke glanced at him, " But.. It's the truth, I don't even have my Sharingan on, and I'm not allowed to use my chakra." Shino stood up, he kicked him in his stomach, "Okay, have a nice day Sasuke." Sasuke coughed blood. He lay on the floor, hearing the others saying. 'Idiot' 'murder' 'slut' 'shame' 'burden' 'mistake'

Sasuke smiled. Exactly _how does the others think, it's alright, I'll end this soon. _He felt someone helping him up. "Naruto! You're helping him! That damn monster that was about to kill you?!" Kiba

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "Naruto, he's right Thanks for trying to help but.. I'll just go back home if you need me." He pushed himself off Naruto's' hold. He leant on the trees and started walking away. Naruto glared at them…

"What happened to you, Sakura, what happened?" Sakura looked away. Naruto gritted his teeth. "How dare you say that you love Sasuke, you or Ino, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU FUCKING LOVE SASUKE?!" They glanced at each other. "How dare you all do this to him? You know what had he told me about you? He LOVES you, all of you.. He.. He protected you from Itachi few days ago, Itachi could kill all of us with Kisame, but Sasuke prevented him from doing it! You treated him as if he was a slave, do you realize that he almost killed himself for you, DO YOU KNOW IT? NO! You don't, all what do you know is torturing him with your fucking creepy words, you treat him as a monster but YOU are the monsters, sure! You never knew loneliness, you all have families, friends, guys who cares about you, but HIM, I, We don't know what is it to be loved! I got the chance to be pushed away from the darkness inside of me with his and your help. But he, he had nothing, just your hate, he needed you, but you threw him away. How discussing.. I'm leaving." Naruto started walking away, feeling his anger rise.

"Naruto.." Sakura started walking near him.

"Shut the fuck up Sakura, actually you wasn't different, you're just a damn hypocrite girl. But above that, nothing.." Naruto disappeared, they looked at each other confused…

* * *

**To be continued…**


	22. Chap21: The pain of someone's heart

**-OoOoO-**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Review pls**

* * *

Naruto walked to Sasuke's house, he knocked the door, then he pushed it open. _The door?! Open, he's not used to this. _"Sasuke? You're in?" He got now answer, he entered Sasuke's bedroom and saw a paper on his desk, he started reading it.

_Naruto, thank you very much for being my friend, now I know what friendship looks like, I remember a little my past.. But this day, in my life. Because I felt living for once, but now, I want leave, no body cares anyway. Don't be mad at them Naruto, please, thank you. _

_Sasuke_

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _He's going to.. Oh no, NO! If he dies I'll never forgive them.. I have, I have to find him before it'll be too late. _

It was 8 pm, Naruto run in Konoha's streets, he saw a light coming from the beach, he approached slowly. _Sasuke please don't._ The light faded away slowly, then it appeared again, Naruto walked closer and hide behind a tree, trying to understand.

'Katon - Gōkakyū no jutsu!' A fire ball appeared in front of Sasuke in the air, he was standing on a rock in the middle of the sea, Naruto stared at him, confused, he tried to understand what he is planning for.

'Chidori!' A blue lightening appeared in his hand, he smiled. 'Katon - Hōsenka no Jutsu!' Sasuke started panting falling to his knees, he felt himself out of chakra. "I.. s-still.. Need, more.." Naruto raised his eyebrows. _More what? _

'Chidori Eisō!' He activated his sharingan and started coughing blood. "S-still more.." He glared at the sky. 'Katon - Gōryūka no Jutsu!' The sky started turning grey, Sasuke smiled, he grabbed shurikens and started cutting himself, screaming in pain.

_(Naruto) What the hell is he doing? I better hurry before-_

Naruto tried to go closer but there was a barrier preventing him from approaching, he couldn't pass. _Oh no, SASUKE! _

"The..The last one, watch me.. Mother." Naruto bit his lips. _The last one?! MOTHER? OH NO!_ Blood run on Sasuke's body, a dragon of lightening appeared from the clouds.

"What's this?" A voice came from behind Naruto, all the others came there.

"Oh, I'm happy that you're here." Naruto

"Sorry Naruto to disappoint, and we're especially sorry for Sasuke, we came to apologize. What is he doing here, training?" Sakura

"Suicide." Néji

"WH-WHAT?" Ino

"He's going to suicide don't you see? He is not allowed to use Ninjutsu remember? He used many techniques now, he has cuts, plus his active sharingan, and he's standing right there, and then there's a barrier here, you can't pass." Néji

"Oh.." Ino

"How did you come here?" Naruto

"We were going to Sasuke but we saw these grey clouds, so-" Lee was interrupted seeing the dragon of lightening going near Sasuke.

"The last j-jutsu, just.. Just wait, wait mother.." A tear run from Sasuke's eyes. "Thank you, Itachi, Naruto.. Everyone.. F-Farewell." Their eyes widened hearing what did Sasuke said. Sasuke ordered the dragon to crash on the surface of the water. 'Kirin!' The surface trembled as the dragon crashed on it, Sasuke smiled peacefully. "Thank you." He closed his eyes and fell from the stone he was sitting on, plunging into the sea.

Naruto saw tears glittering in the dark, the barrier disappeared, Naruto glanced at the sea few seconds, his eyes widened realizing what did just happened. "S-SASUKE!" He plunged into the sea to find him. "Let's go help Naruto, we need to help Naruto finding Sasuke!" Néji, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Shino and Shikamaru followed Naruto to help.

Sakura glanced in front of her, her eyes wide in shock. _Forgive me Sasuke, please.. I never do it again._

She found a book on the sand, the opened it and saw a photo of the beach, it looked exactly the same. _The last drawing, the last day._ She bit her lips and hugged the book crying. _He really thought of doing it, he..He's really hurt._

OoOoO -

Itachi went to Tsunade's office, he asked her about Sasuke. "He was about of the hospital today, he's with Naruto." Itachi nodded then he when out searching for Naruto. He passed by the beach and saw Sakura and the other girls. Not as usual, he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki uniform. He was wearing skinny white pants, a dark red T shirt and a black jacket. He wasn't wearing his headband. He approached Sakura.

"Hi" Itachi

"H.. Hello.." Sakura looked away, _I can't tell him about THIS!_

Ino, TenTen and Hinata prepared to fight.

"It's ok, there's no need to fight, I just came here to ask you about Sasuke, he wasn't in his house, nor Naruto's." The girls froze.

"You.. Your brother, s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-" Hinata

"Sasuke?!" TenTen

"T-T-T.. W-W-Why are you looking for s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-" Ino

"Sasuke.." TenTen

Itachi rolled his head to the side. "You're very weird. Anyways, yes I'm looking for him, have you seen him?"

"Um.. Ehhhh" Sakura

"INO! I can't find him, its dark right there!" Choji

"Naruto and Néji are still under water!" Shikamaru

Itachi's eyes widened. He looked at Sakura, "HIM?! Him who?" Sakura closed her eyes crying, she gave the book to Itachi. _This drawing.. 'The last drawing, the last day.' _

"He, he tried to suicide, he used a barrier to prevent us from interfering. Meanwhile, he used his chakra more than five times and he used his sharingan, he cut himself then he fell from the rock over there, so.. The boys, went to find him." Sakura

She paused to wipe away her tears. "He thanked you and Naruto, and he talked something about his mother. I couldn't hear everything, the sound and the light of the thunder were very strong. He used a dragon of lightening, it was.. Incredible.." Sakura

"M-Mother.." Itachi lowered his head. "It's all our fault, we treated him very bad, we didn't knew the truth.. So, we treated him like a monster, he.. He decided to, do this.." Hinata

"I see.." Itachi disappeared, he plunged into the water, tears burning in his eyes. _I think this.. NO! It's.. I'm sure he's alright, he's alright.._

"We have to report this to Tsunade." Ino

"I will go tell her." Shino

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the others glanced at the sea. Waiting for anything happening..

OoOoO -

His eyes half closed, he glanced at the surface of the water, he felt himself going farther and farther from it.. _I guess this is it.. I want die.. Please, just let it be fast.. Naruto, Itachi.. Forgive me please. _He gasped feeling the water filling his lungs. He closed his eyes. _Few more seconds.._

Naruto swam out of the sea, he walked away from his friend, he glanced at the sea biting his lips, he felt his heard aching like hell. _This.. He's.. He's.. I couldn't save him.. _He lowered his head hugging his legs.

Meanwhile, Itachi swam into the water, he started feeling his brothers' chakra. Few more seconds, he found Sasuke floating in the depths of the sea. Itachi swam faster, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body and went back to the surface. He carried him to the others. They sighed in relief.

"How had you found him?" Lee

"I sensed his chakra." Itachi started walking away. "Please take care of Sasuke."

"A-Alright." Sakura

Itachi walked near Naruto, Naruto glanced at him, Itachi smiled. "I found him, he's there.." He pointed his finger toward the other's direction. Naruto nodded slowly "You better go there, I have to go now, I have something to do."

"Wait, Itachi!" Naruto stood up. "I want to ask you about something."

"What is it?" Itachi

"I want to know the truth Itachi, the truth about Sasuke.." Naruto

"What do you mean?" Itachi

"What happened in his past? I want to know it.." Naruto

* * *

Itachi looked away. "I really don't know about that, I left him since he was eight, but.. He's still the same Sasuke that I used to know, sensible, innocent and kind, but, now.. He's more complicated, he doesn't show his real self, his emotions, he always try to hide it, as if it were a bad thing. " Itachi lowered his head.

"I wasn't the brother that he wanted me to be, after all.. I couldn't protect him." Naruto looked at him with a sad expression. "Itachi, he's fine, he will-"

"No, I know him Naruto, he's hurt, not physically.. Mentally, and I know he can't go out of this, I think, he'll never go back to his old self." He sighed and started walking away.

"I better go Naruto, take good care of Sasuke please. I'll come back few more days, I have to do something."

"Ok, later! Don't worry about Sasuke." Naruto grinned, Itachi smiled sadly then he disappeared. _Sorry Sasuke, I can't see you, not like this.._ He run to his house.

* * *

**To be continued..**


	23. Chap22: Reconciliation

-OoOoO-

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura and Ino started healing Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?" Sakura glanced at him, waiting for him to reply. "Can you, hear me?" She got no answer, she stopped healing, his wounds were closed, but he still has a chakra loss, Naruto kneeled near him. "Sasuke! Wake up!" He placed his hand on his forehead. _No fever… _

"N-Naruto…" Naruto stared at Sasuke with a worried look. "Hey, Sasuke you're."

"Can.. Can I.. Ask you, something."

"What is it?"

"K-Kill… Me, please.."

Naruto's eyes widened, he slapped Sasuke violently making him cough blood. "DON'T DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!" Sasuke looked at Naruto his eyes watering, Naruto bit his lips, he held him in his arms softly. "Oh.. Sasuke, I didn't mean to.. " Sasuke smiled, he lowered his head crying silently. "It's.. It' alright, but.. I just want the others being happy, I want the villagers be happy, they said they hate me, that I.. I have to disappear, and I did.. I did so.." He held Naruto and stood up slowly.

Sakura hugged him from behind. "Sasuke, Sasuke please forgive me for being that rude with you, please!" Sasuke smiled, "Never mind it, Sakura, you did what did you had to do.. And I better do what I.." He walked away from Sakura and started activating his sharingan, Sakura wanted to stop him but she couldn't, as if her body was paralyzed. Sasuke formed a hand seal and a Chidori appeared in his left hand, he approached his hand to his chest but someone held him back, started feeling dizzy.

"Naruto.."

"Sasuke, I won't let you do this.." Sasuke smiled, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's wrist, "Even if I have to stay and guard you every day and every night to stop you from thinking like this, I'll do it." Sasuke blushed. _He.. He cares about me? _He smiled peacefully, and fell into the darkness.

"Sasuke?" Naruto glanced at him, he smiled sadly. _He's just tired I think.. After all this, it's just normal. _He carried him in his arms and started walking away. "And where do you think you're going with him?"

Naruto's body froze. _Oh crap, I forget about this.. _He grinned turning to them, "I'll take him to my house, after few more days, Itachi will come and they will leave, so he won't be obliged to search for his brother, right?" They nodded, Naruto laughed nervously and he disappeared. The other glanced at each other, confused, the clouds slowly faded away..

OoOoO -

It was 2am, Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, he felt warm and comfortable. _Where.. Where am I? This place.. It's.._

"Hi sleepyhead!" A voice came from the room's door.

"Naruto..Where, where am I?" Naruto grinned. "In my house!" Sasuke glanced at him few seconds. "What happened? I don't remember.."

"Well, um.. You tried to, kill yourself, but, we saved you, you passed out and I brought you here.." Sasuke nodded slowly, he looked at the window. Naruto approached him slowly. "Sasuke.. Promise me you won't harm yourself again, you worried me to death you know?" Sasuke lowered his head, Naruto glared at him. "DO IT!"

"I… I.." Naruto's anger raised, he jumped on Sasuke and looked at him seriously, Sasuke's heart beats went faster. _He's going to do it, He's going to do it, HE'S GOING TO DO IT! _"NO!"

Sasuke yelled and jumped off the bed pushing Naruto to the floor, he set in the corner of the room and hugged his legs. "No again, not again, not again!" Naruto glanced at him confused. He walked toward him. "Not again.. What?" Sasuke stood up, his eyes wide in fear, he walked back to the widow. Naruto followed him. "Sasuke.."

"NO! DON'T PLEASE!" He was about to jump from the window. Naruto's eyes widened. "No, STOP, WAIT!" He grabbed Sasuke by his arms and they set on the floor. Sasuke glanced in front of him, his eyes watered. "Y-Y-You.. You.." He started crying, Naruto hadn't understand anything, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke to comfort him, he held him tightly and played with his hair smiling.

They stayed like that few seconds until Sasuke relaxed in Naruto's hold, Naruto grabbed his hand. "Sasuke.. Sorry, I always get angry with you, because.. I, just.. Don't want lose you, you're my.. My best friend _-And more- _and, I can never stand losing you." Sasuke looked at him. Naruto smiled. "Now, tell me.. What's the matter?" Sasuke lowered his head. "I… I'm scared."

"From what?"

"I thought you would do like.. Like Orochimaru did." Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke, there's no way I can hurt you, so stop being such an idiot." Sasuke smiled, "Yes.. Thank you, Naruto.."

"Sasuke, would you promise me that?" Sasuke bit his lips, he looked away. "I.. I don't know."

"Sasuke, please.. Just.. Just do it."

"O-Ok, I promise." Naruto smiled, he held Sasuke whispering softly in his ear. "Thank you, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled, he closed his eyes. Naruto bit his lips. _Dammit, I can't, I have to stay away.. _He helped Sasuke to stand up, he grinned and went to sleep. Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, he glanced at the sky. _What, what's happening to me? What.. I can't understand, what's going on?_

OoOoO -

At 9 am, Naruto and Sasuke eat the breakfast then they went to the village, hearing the same words from the villagers, he hid his face under his hands. _Never mind then never mind them, you promised Naruto.. _They saw Kiba, Shino and Hinata, Sasuke hide behind Naruto seeing them. Naruto looked sadly at him.

Kiba laughed and grabbed him by his hand laughing. "Stop acting like a child scary cat! Stop-"

"Being a monster.. Right?" Kiba froze, Sasuke's eyes filled with tears, he lowered his head smiling. "I-I was about to say, stop being so shy and reserved, r-rather come with us, we're going to meet the others.."

"Please, don't be sad Sasuke-kun, we didn't meant to, to hurt you, we're very sorry.." Hinata smiled softly, Shino walked toward him, he whispered in his ear. "S-sorry.." Sasuke smiled at him. He wiped his tears away, "It's ok." Naruto glared at him. _What with that smile?! _

Kiba grinned, he walked with him and the others to a restaurant, there they found Ino, Shikamaru and Choji eating ships, grilling meat, salad, ramen, drinks…

"Hey guys!" Kiba

"Oh, hi!" Ino

Sasuke started walking away. _'What is HE doing here' Yes, what am I doing here._"SASUKEEE!" Ino yelled his name then she jumped on him. Sasuke froze trying not to fall, too late, he already did, Ino on the top of him. "Gotchaaaa! Yesss!" She grinned widely. "See that forehead!"

Sakura stood in front of her, her eyes burning with anger. "YOU'LL PAY FOR IT INO-PIG!" She jumped on her, and the usual fight started. Sasuke took a deep breath, -still- under them.

"S-Sakura.. I-Ino.."

"Hey stop that, you're you're stifling him!" Naruto

They grinned and helped Sasuke up. "Sorry Sasuke." They set near the others around the table.

"So, Sasuke! Do you feel better?" Kiba

* * *

**(Note: Kiba/Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata/Ino/Choji/Shino/Shikamaru are in the restaurant.)**

* * *

"Yes, much better, thank you." Sasuke

Shikamaru glanced at him few seconds. "Why.. Why you did that?"

"Did.. What?" Sasuke

"You know, yesterday night, you.. You almost died, you tried to suicide, but Itachi saved you.." Naruto grimaced looking at Shikamaru.

"I-Itachi?! He was there?" Sasuke

"Yes, he was very worried about you, you know?" Ino

"I… I see." Sasuke stood up from his chair and walked out of the restaurant, Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "Why are you looking at me like that?!" "You shouldn't have asked him that question." Shikamaru sighed. "He hadn't answer anyway, Mysterious as usual.."

Naruto glared at the floor. "Well, he did THAT because he was hurt, hurt about all what you have said." He paused, everyone glanced at each other, confused. "Ehhhhhh?"

"Do you know that after what happened , Orochimaru tried to kill him? He kidnapped him.. Only Itachi, Kakashi, Sakura and I know about this."

"Wh-What?"

Naruto told them the whole story. "… And that's why he was more hurt when heard you saying that to him, so he decided to do it.." They looked at each other, Naruto sighed. "We better catch up with him, to avoid him dead or something like that." They nodded. "It would be better than seeing Choji eating everything." Choji glared at Shikamaru. "Hey!" They laughed and went out.

OoOoO -

Sasuke got nowhere to go, he walked in the streets and found himself in front of the Uchila district's gate, he pushed the door and walked in, his body started shaking glancing at every part in his clan. He entered his house and went upstairs, he laid on his bed closing his eyes, thinking..

"Coming here, alone, in your condition.. Is a very bad idea Sasuke." Sasuke opened his eyes widened, he stood up from his bed quickly, he tried to escape but his body was paralyzed. He glanced at the voice's direction, his eyes widened. "M-Mad.. Madara!"

* * *

**To be continued..**


	24. Chap23: Itachi's story

-OoOoO-

Coming here, alone, in your condition.. Is a very bad idea Sasuke." Sasuke opened his eyes, he stood up from his bed quickly, he tried to escape but his body was paralyzed. He glanced at the voice's direction, his eyes widened. "M-Mad.. Madara!"

"Yes, it's me, I'm sure you're happy to see me." Sasuke glared at him. "W-Why are you… Here? What do you want?" Madara looked away. "Actually, Itachi isn't doing his missions, so, he needs to be punished, I already warned him.. He have to be punished don't you think so?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I'll take that as a yes, and.. The best punishment, is giving his little brother a little gift." Madara activated his eternal Mangekiou sharingan and entered Sasuke into a Genjutsu.

_**- Genjutsu -**_

Sasuke opened his eyes, he was chained to a wall, he saw all the one loved and knew looking at him with anger and hate. The same words came to his ears. 'Idiot' 'cruel' 'criminal' 'slot' 'shame' 'fault' 'selfish' 'murder' even Itachi and Naruto were glancing at him with the same look. Their words tortured his heart as if daggers were thrown at him, and actually. Real daggers were piercing his body. Sasuke's eyes widened, he screamed in pain. He heard evil laughs, then everyone disappeared, he was alone, he saw that night again, he saw his parents looking at him with anger and disappoint.

'You weren't able to defeat yourself, nor your family or your clan' 'you don't merit being an uchila' Sasuke lowered his head, he saw blood, a lot of blood on the floor, more daggers were thrown at him, he felt the metallic taste of blood on his lips. Then he saw nothing but darkness, he heard a voice.. "You're alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, Sasuke.. Alone, alone, alone, alone.. No one wants you, they wished you were dead, not born, they wished you to go away from this world, you are and you'll always be alone.. Alone.. Alone.. Alone.. Alone.. Alone.. ALONE! No one will ever love you, they're lying on you.. You're alone Sasuke."

More daggers pierced his body, then the chains were unlocked. "You'll stay under this Genjutsu for the next 24 hour.."

_**- Out Of The Genjutsu -**_

A faint line of blood run from the corner of Sasuke's lips, his eyes widened glancing in front of him, he felt his heard aching like hell.. Madara glared at him, he smirked evilly and disappeared. Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, frozen.

OoOoO -

"He might be here." Naruto walked into the Uchila district with the others by the opened gate, they closed it and walked in.

"Wow! It's very big right here! I never came here before.." Shikamaru

"Where is the house?" Shino

"A little farther, his father's the clan leader you know?" Naruto

"Oh, that's.. Great? I mean, maybe the right word is.. WAS the clan leader." Ino

"Yes.." Choji

"It's very wide, I never visited the uchila district before, they always said it's a prevented place for children before.." Hinata

"And? Sasuke lived here right? But it's kinda weird.. He, he must feel alone, after all, every part of this district can remind him of his past.. " Kiba

Naruto lowered his head. "Yes.." _I think so too.. _

"That might be really weird." Choji

"No, it might be extremely hard, no one can stand such cruelty, it's.. Incredible. It's good that he hadn't gone crazy cause of this." Sakura

They fell silent few seconds, until they reached Sasuke's house. "Wow! Well that's a great house!" Ino

They laughed and went in, the house looked very calm and silent. "I can sense his chakra, he's here, but where.. The house is very big.." Sakura

"Yes.." Naruto and the others walked into the living room. "Sasuke where are-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" An horrible scream came from somewhere in the house, their eyes widened.. "This voice.. I-It's.." Kiba

"SASUKE! Where are you?" Naruto got no answer, "Sasuke!" Kiba started smelling his chakra, which led them to his bed room, Naruto opened the door quickly, he saw Sasuke lying on his back, Naruto jumped near him, he laid him in his arms "Sasuke! Wake up please!" He shakes his shoulder gently, but no response came, Sasuke's head fell backward, he panted loudly and murmured things that Naruto couldn't understand.

"Sakura, can you heal him?"

"I.. I don't know, he doesn't seem injured." Sakura

Naruto bit his lips, he saw the line of blood on his chin. "And, and this blood?"

"I'll deal with this." Hinata

'Byakugan!' She glanced at Sasuke few seconds then she shut her Byakugan. "He.. He doesn't have any injuries, but.. His chakra is unstable, as if.. As if.."

"He's under a Genjutsu." Shino

Naruto glanced at him, shocked. "A.. A Genjutsu?! For how long time he would be like this?"

"That depends on the Genjutsu user, but generally it might be not more than 24 hour." Naruto nodded.

"N-No.. It's.. No.. NO! AHHHHHH!" Sasuke gasped coughing blood, Naruto looked at the others with a sad look. Kiba sighed.

"Well.. We have to go now, Tsunade asked us for a mission, later!" Naruto nodded. Kiba and his group started walking away. Ino and Sakura felt for the hospital. The others went back to the restaurant.. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, he carried him to his bed and glanced at him. _Who would use a Genjutsu?! I can only be an Uchila, and it can never be Itachi, so.. Who?_

It was 1 pm, Naruto sighed, he glanced at Sasuke few seconds, he wanted to go to the training grounds, not because he was bored with Sasuke, he needed to train and meet the others to tell them about him. But he needed to watch Sasuke, to make sure he wouldn't be harmed.

"You must feel bored.." A voice came from outside, it was Itachi, he was sitting on the window smiling at him. "Actually, a little yes.." Itachi went back to his emotionless expression, he stared at Sasuke few seconds. "What happened to him? Is he still asleep from yesterday?!"

"No.. Not really." Naruto told him about what did happen.

"A.. Genjutsu?!" Itachi glared at Sasuke. "So he did it, such a-" He saw Naruto glancing at him, confused, he smiled at him. "It ok Naruto, I finished what I have to do, I can stay here.."

"O-Okay then, later!"

"Yes.."

Naruto walked away and joined the others.

Itachi walked near his brother, he removed his cloak and set near his bed, he started playing with Sasuke's hair. _Son of a bitch, he really did it.._

OoOoO -

Tomorrow, at 4 pm, Sasuke woke up, he felt all his body aching, he stood up slowly and walked to the hall way 'You're alone Sasuke, they lied on you' He screamed placing his hand on his chest feeling an incredible pain in his heard. 'You're alone, alone.. They all hate you..' "NO! STOP!" He fell to the ground crying in pain, Itachi appeared in front of him, he set down glancing at him with a worried expression.

"Sasuke… C-Calm down, please.." He held Sasuke tightly in his arms. "Don't worry, I'm here.." Sasuke hugged him back crying silently. Itachi smiled sadly, he placed his hand on Sasuke's hair softly. They stayed like that few minutes until Sasuke stopped crying. He glanced at his brother.

"I… I thought.. You hated me.." Itachi felt his heard broke, he glanced at him, not knowing what to answer. "S-Sasuke.." Sasuke lowered his head. "I-I have to tell you the truth.." Sasuke's eyes widened "The… The truth?!"

"Yes Sasuke, look into my eyes." Sasuke looked at his eyes.

_**- Genjutsu -**_

Sasuke looked in front of him and saw Itachi_, Itachi's memories?!_

"Itachi!" Danzou "You have to kill your whole clan to keep the village in peace and out of danger, we know that the Uchila clan is organizing a coup d'etat against us, and we can't allow this." Itachi lowered his head. "If you don't, the whole village will be destroyed, many innocent lives will be wasted, you know more than I do the great powers that the Uchilas' posses, the whole village would be at war, and I know how much do you hate this.. War, so if you want peace, you need to pay the price, this is it, kill them, ALL."

Itachi nodded then he disappeared.

-The same night-

Itachi killed every member of his clan, then he walked into the last house, he's. He found his father and mother sitting in the living room, he went silently behind them.

"I see.. So, you have chosen the other side." Fugaku

"F-Father.." Itachi

"You don't need to explain Itachi, we understand.." Mikoto smiled at him, "Our pain will be over after few seconds, but yours.. It will accompany you till the end of your life. Itachi grimaced rising his Katana to his mouth with his both hands, he felt his tears dropping.

"Our thoughts are different, but I'm proud of you, Itachi.." Fugaku "Just.. Promise us one thing."

Itachi gritted his teeth. "Sasuke… Take good care of him, please Itachi.." Fugaku

Itachi cried harder than before, he raised his Katana. "I will.." After that, if happened.

Itachi rushed to the hokage's tower, he created a clone whish went to Danzou, the clone looked at him with his blood red eyes. "If you touch one hair of Sasuke I'll eliminate you in few seconds.." Danzou glared at the clone cursing. Itachi found the Hokage, he knelt behind him. "H-Hokage sama.." The Hokage nodded. " I know, you did a great job Itachi, but.. I had no choice, you're the ninja the most researched in the five nations, you photo and informations are in the bingo book.. "Hokage-sama.. I came here to ask you, can you please take care of Sasuke? I'll leave to an organization called the Akatsuki, so, I can't go back to Konoha and especially not right now. Please, take care of Sasuke in my absence."

The Hokage nodded. "Your brother will grow up and be a Shinobi of the leaf, but, I can't erase the hate that he would hide for you.. Itachi lowered his heard. "I'm ready to assume it.." He stood up "Thank you, Hokage-Sama." He disappeared.

_**- End Of Genjutsu -**_

Itachi shut his sharingan, his eyes watered and he started crying silently. Sasuke glanced at him in a complete chock, "Itachi! Why.. Why you.. You hide this from me?!" He approached Itachi and hided his face in his chest, Sasuke smiled sadly, they stayed like that few minutes.

"I couldn't do it, you wouldn't understand, you were too young, fragile.." Sasuke's smile widen, "Sorry Itachi, I would never leave you again.."

* * *

**To be continued…**


	25. Chap24: In the new house

**-OoOoO-**

**Notes:**

**Fire = Katon**

**Wind = Fûton**

**Lightening = Raiton**

**Water = Suiton**

**Earth = Doton**

* * *

**Taijutsu is using physical abilities.**

**Ninjutsu is using the ninja arts.**

**Kenjutsu is using Katanas and blades.**

**Genjutsu is the art of illusion. (Generally used for the sharingan users.) **

**Dojutsu is using the eyes.**

**Senjutsu is the eremites' art.**

* * *

**Ninja classes:**

**1. Genin**

**2. Chunin**

**3. Jonin**

**4. ANBU**

**5. Kage**

* * *

**Nucknin is a ninja which had left his country for a reason.**

Sorry if you find faults in the spelling sometimes, i write very fast with the keyboard so I can't find out about some faults. (This is for all the chaps, sorry.)

Review pls :D

* * *

"You would never do the same thing that you did in the beach.. Two days ago?!"

"No.. Now I know the truth, thanks for telling me, everything.." Itachi smiled, Sasuke wiped away his tears. "Don't be sad Itachi, I.. I'm here, I will never let you suffer more." Itachi helped Sasuke getting up. "Go prepare yourself, we're leaving Konoha today." Sasuke nodded and he walked away.

A half an hour later, Sasuke stood up in the house's entrance and looked around. "What is it Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled sadly. "It's just that, I'll miss this place.. But.. " Itachi smiled. "Me too, I'll miss this place.." Sasuke felt his heart aching. "Why can't we stay here?"

Itachi sighed. "I have missions Sasuke, and if I don't do it, you know what will happen, and I won't allow this." Sasuke bit his lips "You're busy.." He looked away, Itachi hugged him. "It's alright Sasuke, I.. I won't do the same mistakes than before." Sasuke smiled, they started walking toward Konoha's gates.

-OoOoO-

Naruto entered Sasuke's house at night. "Sasuke!" He got no answer. He found a note in the living room.

_Naruto, thank you for caring about me, I own you that. But now, I left Konoha with Itachi this afternoon. I will miss this place too much you know? But.. For now, I knew many things and. I… I really need to go, don't worry I'll be fine, Itachi will take care of me. Thank you Naruto._

_.Sasuke._

Naruto found a drawing near the letter, the drawing of him and all his friends, laughing and smiling. Naruto grinned then he walked out of the house. _Thanks you, Sasuke.._

On his way back home, he met Sakura. She smiled seeing him. "So, you were in Sasuke's house right? How is he?"

"He left Konoha."

"Wha-"

"Look." He gave her the letter and the drawing; she smiled and glanced at Naruto. "I wish, he.. He would be happy with Itachi."

"He WILL!" Naruto grinned and walked with Sakura.

-OoOoO-

Itachi and Sasuke reached Itachi's house, they went in and found Kisame sitting in the living room, seeing them, he jumped in front of Sasuke.

"Hey!" Kisame

"No, No, NO! The.. The water! " Sasuke was about to run out of the house, he was held back by Itachi. Trying to hide his laugh, Itachi placed him in front of Kisame. "He's not going to harm you Sasuke, don't worry."

"Oh, hello.." Sasuke smiled a little and hide behind his brother, Kisame raised an eyebrow. "This is your brother?! I think he did hit his head somewhere."

"Yes, but he's much, kinder, more.. Sensible." Itachi

"Oh I'm okay with that, I don't want two Itachi's hanging in the house." Kisame

Itachi smiled, they set in the living room, Kisame glanced at Sasuke. _He looks exactly like Itachi, the same black hair, black eyes, the same body.. But not the same personality sure._

"What's your name?" Kisame

"I, I… My-" Sasuke

"What's your name dammit!" Kisame

"S-Sasuke."

"Ok, how old are you?" Kisame

"I, I don't remember." Sasuke

Itachi glanced at Sasuke with a worried look. "Sasuke, your age is 15 year-old."

"Oh, yes right! I forget.. I'm not really caring about this." Sasuke

"What are the jutsus you use?! Mines are Suiton jutsus." Kisame

"I use, Katon and Raiton Justus, and the sharingan techniques." Sasuke

"Oh, that's great.." Kisame

Sasuke lowered his head. Kisame continued talking. "Do you-"

"Sasuke.." Itachi smiled at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at him confused. "You look tired, if you want you can go to rest." Sasuke nodded, he walked upstairs. Itachi stared at Kisame, his smile slowly fading away. "Kisame, the only thing he can do is Taijutsu, he's not allowed to use Ninjutsu or Sharingan, and especially right now." Itachi looked away. "He, tried to kill himself few days ago, by trying to drown himself."

Kisame smirked. "Wow! I love this boy, that's a great way to do things.."Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, just don't ask him to show you his techniques, from now until more few weeks." Kisame nodded.

-OoOoO-

It was 6am, Sasuke woke up, he took a shower and wore new clothes; white skinny pants, white T-shirt and a white jacket with black fur. He went down and found Kisame.

"Wow!" Kisame

"W-What's the matter?"

"You look beautiful."

Sasuke felt hotter, he started blushing, Kisame smirked, amused. "Kidding, your breakfast is ready." Sasuke entered the kitchen. "Where is Itachi?"

"Oh, he's in a mission, he left two hours ago." Sasuke lowered his head, he walked away. "Thanks for the breakfast.."

Sasuke looked from the window. _Snowing.. It's really, beautiful… _He grabbed his book and run out, he set on a rock in front of the house and started looking around, it was all white. Sasuke's eyes sparkled with pleasure, he started drawing, but he felt someone's hand on his.

"You'll freeze here, you want go back?" It was Kisame.

"No, I'm fine.. Thanks for worrying about me. I prefer staying here for some time."

"Can I stay here too? It's boring inside." Sasuke nodded, Kisame set near him. "You, you have a great brother you know? He really loves you." Sasuke smiled. "I guess I know why, you're really adorable."

"Thank.. You.."

"No seriously what am I saying? I must be cruel, I'm cruel, I'm cruel, Argh! I'm cruel, cruel, CRUEL!" The last one made Sasuke scream and fall from the stone to the floor, Kisame looked down from the rock, he laughed loudly seeing Sasuke trembling on the floor, Sasuke stood up glaring at him. "YOU!" Sasuke yelled and threw at him a snow ball, Kisame dodged laughing.

They started a snow ball fight, but Sasuke was unable to dodge any of the snow balls, it hit him all right in his face, this made Kisame laugh louder. Sasuke smiled, then he started laughing, and removing the snow from his face. They laughed a little longer until Kisame looked at Sasuke with a serious expression.

"Sasuke.. Do you, love Itachi?"

"I, I really love him, now I know the truth.. I can't hate him, I love him more than before even."

"Oh, I see, and if the Akatsuki decided to attack Konoha, what would you do? Sure this isn't happening.." Sasuke's eyes widened, his body froze. "Hey I didn't-" Sasuke interrupted him throwing himself on him making them both fall to the ground. "Some ne is here.." Sasuke grabbed the kunai that were about to hit them. Kisame glared, "Yeah." _He's good. Let's have some fun.._

* * *

**To be continued..**

**I don't own Naruto**


	26. Chap25: Remembering the past

-OoOoO-

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke activated his cursed seal, he transformed into another creature, with long blue hair, wings and a dark star in the middle of his face, his sharingan were turned on and he got a lightening blade in his hand. "You don't have to use your chakra."

"I know, I'll do it quickly." Sasuke smiled, then he disappeared into the snow. Kisame grabbed his sword and started attacking on his own, 15 more minute, they went back to their places.

"I.. I killed 50 of them." Sasuke

"I killed 70, I think that-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed, he went back to his normal form, his sharingan shut and the lightening slowly faded away, he glanced at Kisame his eyes wide, a line of blood run from the corner of his lips. "K-K.. Kisa.. Me.." He sighed closing his eyes falling to the ground.

Kisame catched him then he looked around, he heard an evil laugh the he saw a ninja disappearing, he captured him cursing.. Then he looked down at Sasuke, he panted loudly, Kisame saw blood on the white cold floor, a lot of blood. _How can he be bleeding? This fucking ninja might have.._

He looked at Sasuke's back, his eyes widened in shock. Sasuke was stabbed by 3 kunais in his back. _Son of a bitch, how dare he?!Wait, Sasuke should have dodged this, then.. Why? Why he hadn't dodged it?_

Kisame were interrupted hearing Sasuke's gasp, he pulled away the kunais then he healed his wounds. Few more minutes, Sasuke stopped panting and fell asleep, Kisame glanced at him, confused, he carried him inside of the house and laid him on his bed. He grabbed the ninja that he captured and set in the living room waiting for Itachi to come back.

-OoOoO-

Two hours later, Itachi came back, he went to the living room and found Kisame and the ninja. He raised an eyebrow. "Bored enough for bringing another guy to the house?!" Kisame laughed nervously. Itachi glared at the ninja. "Who is he?"

Kisame sighed. "He's… He's a ninja that tried to, to.. He tried to kill Sasuke."

Itachi's eyes widened, he felt himself losing his temper. "Why?"

"Well, I captured him and waited for you, ask him yourself it would be better."

"Yes, and Sasuke, is he alright?"

"Well, before this ninja attacked him, 120 other tried the same thing, but Sasuke killed 50 of them, I killed 70-"

"What? Did he use his chakra?"

"Yes, but that seems not bothering him. But this ninja, he.. He threw three kunais, it hit him in his back, I managed to heal hi, he's just sleeping now.. He's fine don't worry."

Itachi sighed, he looked at the ninja with an emotionless expression."An Otto ninja, I think I know who is behind this , who sent you?"

"O-Orochimaru.."

"What for?"

"To, eliminate Sasuke… Orochimaru said he needs to be killed.. For his betrayal."

"Betrayal?! Shut the fuck up, you have no right to harm my little brother, and.. I'll give you a punishment too." Itachi used a Genjutsu on him who made him die in few seconds, he grabbed him by his hair and threw him away from the house. He went back near Kisame, his body shaking with anger.

"So, what will you do?" Kisame

"I'll go kill that creepy snake, once for all." Itachi

They both fell silent until they heard a crack of the door coming from upstairs, then there was a faint sound of footsteps, Itachi saw Sasuke coming downstairs slowly. He set near them. "Itachi.. You're back, are-are you hurt while you're in the mission? I wish you're fine-"

"I'm fine Sasuke, don't worry." Itachi smiled softly. _It's the first time, after years.. That someone asks me this.. _Kisame raised an eyebrow at Itachi. _What the fuck? I thought few seconds ago that he would destroy the world.._

"So, c-can you train with me today? You know, I used my chakra, and even the cursed seal, but, nothing happened.."

"Sasuke, you're not allowed to use your chakra, and, I have to go do something.. I can't, not today."

Sasuke lowered his head, his tears fell slowly on his cheeks. Kisame looked away, Itachi looked at him with a sad expression, he hugged him and whispered in his ear softly. "Sasuke, I really wished I can do it, but.. I really can't, I have to do something extremely important." Sasuke nodded, he hugged him back and walked out of the house.

Itachi looked at Kisame with a sad expression. "You know.. Sasuke really loves you."

"I don't know Kisame, I sometimes think that I-I'm not that good brother that he wished to have."

"You are, you are always trying to protect him, and that's the reason that prevented you from going and train with him. I just asked him about you this morning, he.. He really loves you."

Itachi smiled. "I better go catch up with him.

-OoOoO-

Sasuke walked into the snow forest, he lowered his head thinking.

_**- Flashback -**_

"Go ahead Itachi!" Sasuke hide behind a tree. Itachi flew in the air, his eyes turned into blood red, he hit all the targets right in the middle, even the hidden ones, Sasuke smiled and run near his brother.

"Wow! That was amazing! It's my turn now."

"No, Sasuke wait.. You might-" Sasuke broke his leg trying to imitate his brother, Itachi sighed.. "I told you to be careful." He smiled and they walked back home, talking and laughing."

_**- End Of Flashback -**_

_Having fun.. What is it?! Laughing…_

_**- Flashback - (Episode 129)**_

It was almost night, the sun was setting. Sasuke and Itachi were sitting in the house's entrance near the garden.

"Father only cares about you Itachi.."

Itachi smiled. "You probably hate me huh?!"

Sasuke glanced at him, Itachi lowered his head. "It's alright, people often think ill of Shinobi, it's only logical.."

Sasuke shook his head. "That's not how I feel!" _But, he's right..I do, I do feel that way.. _

Itachi grinned.. "Being perfect has its problems too.. When you have powers you because arrogant and isolated from the world.. Even if you were everything people wished from the start. But, there are no other brothers like us in the world. I'll always be there for you, as the wall you should overcome.. Even if you do hate me. That's what an older brother is for." Sasuke glanced at him, confused.. Until someone called his brother's name.

_**- End Of Flashback -**_

_Love.. What's … Love? I-I don't remember.. _

_**- Flashback - (Episode 131)**_

"It's not true, you're not my brother!" Sasuke glanced at Itachi crying. "Because-" Itachi glared at him. "The reason why I continued to act as the brother you desired, was that I wanted to verify your 'container'.." Sasuke's eyes widened, "You'll become my opponent, one who will confirm my 'container'. You carry that potential. You detested me and held a grudge against me, you continuously wished to surpass me… And that's why I'll let you live, for me. You are like me, one who is capable of awakening the Mankekyou Sharingan within, however, there's a special condition." Sasuke glanced at him. "Your closest friend... You must.. Kill him.." He gasped hearing these words. "No way.." Itachi continued. "Just as I did." Sasuke remembered what happened. "That was… You? You killed, Shisui?"

"That's right. Thanks to that, I obtained these eyes." Sasuke's eyes widened. "In the main building, of the Nakano Temple, in the right corner of the rear of the room, under the seventh tatami math, there lies the clan's Commentary Scroll. Within it, the original purpose of the Uchila Clan's Dojutsu is explained, as is its true secret." Sasuke looked at him trying to understand. _It's true secret? _Itachi smiled. "If you awaken it, there will be tree people including me, who have ever used the Mangekiou Sharingan. If that can happen.."

He laughed evilly. "There's a meaning of letting you live. But as you are now." He stated walking away. "You aren't even worth killing. Foolish brother. If you want to kill me, then blame me, hate me.. And live on in a shame, run and run… Cling desperately to life. Then, one day, come before me with the same eyes I bear now!" Sasuke looked at him, his eyes wide in shock…

_**- End Of Flashback -**_

_Hate, I… I know hate, pain and… Loneliness, I-I know that…_

He looked at the ground with a sad expression. _Naruto, Sakura… My, my family.. _

_Who, who am I?_

Sasuke placed his hands on his head. His thoughts were fighting in his mind. 'Sasuke!' 'kill' 'monster' 'family' 'Naruto' 'Itachi' 'friends' 'pain' 'loneliness' 'hatred' 'murderous' 'you're not worth living' 'go away' 'love' 'happy' Sasuke felt his stomach tight and his heat beating faster, he started panting. _It's too much, I can't handle this… Itachi! Where are you? Please help… me.. _

He felt his hair aching and fell to the ground. _What-What's this feeling?! It-It hurts so badly, what.. WHAT'S THIS? All these feelings.. I can't take it… _He panted harder, all the feelings he felt made him extremely troubled. He heard a voice.

"How pathetic, I can't believe I wanted you, Sasuke.." Sasuke's eyes widened hearing this voice. "O-Orochi.. Maru…"

* * *

**To be continued…**


	27. Chap26: Please don't leave me

-OoOoO-

**I don't own Naruto**

(In the chap 25, "He felt his head aching, not his hair.. I told you neer mind if you find spelling faults..)

* * *

Itachi run into the forest sensing Sasuke's chakra. _His chakra, it's not normal, he's in trouble ._Itachi stood up seeing Orochimaru talking and Sasuke shaking in front of him. He hides behind a tree trying to hear what were Orochimaru saying.

"You are nothing Sasuke, nothing.. Come with me, either way I'll kill you." Sasuke fell to the ground gasping, he looked at him. "N-No.. I.. I will not- What's this, f-feeling.. I-I.." Orochimaru smirked, he grabbed his Katana as placed it near Sasuke's neck. "Lamentable."

Itachi's eyes widened, he grabbed Orochimaru by his hair and threw him away. He used his Mangekiou Sharingan on him, few more seconds, his head exploded. "Too slow.." Itachi gasped seeing Orochimaru grabbing Sasuke from the floor, he placed his arm around his neck and tighten his hold making Sasuke gasp coughing blood.

Itachi glanced at him, not knowing what to do. Orochimaru laughed evilly, Sasuke activated his cursed seal and released his wings forcing Orochimaru to let him go, he flew near his brother. "Sasuke, are you al-"Sasuke –back to his normal form- moaned falling to his knees.

Itachi looked at him, then he glared at Orochimaru activating his Sharingan, his red Susano'o appeared, after reaching its final form, a sword appeared and stabbed Orochimaru in the middle of his chest, then it attracted him into a bottle. "Amazing.."

Kabuto appeared behind Itachi, he grabbed Sasuke violently by his arm, Sasuke activated his sharingan, a Chidori appeared in his hand, he tried to attack Kabuto, but he dodged it smirking, Itachi glared at him, Kabuto's eyes widened feeling the sword piercing his body. He laughed evilly. "I wished I could stay a little more.. Too bad."

He threw Sasuke away from him making him crash on a tree. After the ending of the fight, Itachi screamed in pain, his Susano'o went back to its normal form, then it disappeared slowly. He fell to his knees coughing blood, Sasuke's eyes watered, he stood up leaning on the trees and walked near his brother.

"It-Itachi…" He started crying wiping away the blood on Itachi's face. Itachi lowered his head. _That last mission, it was too hard for me to use the Susano'o, but…_

"Sasuke, don't.. Don't worry, this h-happen every time I use the Susano'o."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I know you're hurt Itachi, and.. It's all my fault.." Itachi smiled sadly, he hugged his brother highly. "No, don't blame yourself for it.."

"How sad…" A voice came from behind, their eyes widened seeing what's going on. Five hundred Oto ninja were standing in front of them. Itachi gasped feeling himself go weaker, Sasuke held him glaring at the ninjas, he activated his seal and run away carrying Itachi in his arms. They set down on a tree.

Itachi glared feeling the ninjas approaching them, Sasuke sighed, he glanced at him. "I can handle this_._"_ I think.. _"Itachi, don't worry about it, I'll deal with them." Itachi nodded slowly, Sasuke smiled at him and disappeared. Itachi could see the fight from where he was. He tried to stand up, but his old wounds didn't allow him to. He set down cursing and glanced at his brother, he started feeling worried, but he need to trust Sasuke…

Sasuke stood up in front of the ninjas, he glared at them. One of the ninjas smirked. "Very touching your romantic scene with you "brother"" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Shut your damn mouth before I wipe away your soul." He glared at him. "We had played enough don't you think so?" He formed hand seals.

'Katon - Gōkakyū no jutsu!' He burned ten of them. They fell to the ground screaming, Sasuke laughed evilly, kunais were thrown at him, he dodged it and used a Chidori, he disappeared from where he was standing. The ninja glanced around him. "Behind…" He gasped feeling Sasuke's Chidori slowly piercing his body, Sasuke smirked. "Don't forget who am I, bastard." Itachi looked at his brother with confusion. _Wh-What's happening, do.. Do he enjoy killing them?! Why? He change.. He change a lot when he fight, and, I don't like this.._

Sasuke killed fifty more ninjas. 'Katon - Gōryūka no Jutsu!' The sky started turning grey. He lowered his head smiling softly. "Never let your guard sown, remember?" His eyes widened hearing an horrible sound, He screamed and pushed the ninja away. "What the-" He felt a sudden weakness submerging his body, someone threw kunais at him. _P-Poison?! What the hell is this?! I-Itachi… _He used a Chidori and a lightening dragon appeared from the sky, Sasuke smiled. "I thought fighting with you would be more interesting.." Ten kunais pierced his body making him cry out in pain falling to his knees. _Itachi…_ He stood up trembling, a ninja appeared in front of him.

"Stop playing the heroes, it ends here and now." He punched him violently making him cough blood. He smiled sadly and run to the highest rock in the forest, the stood up on it and glanced at the ninjas. Then he ordered the lightning dragon to crash on the ground, and the dragon did so..

Itachi closed his eyes, the light were too strong, and the sound was incredible. He heard the ninja's yells and screams. Few more seconds, he opened his eyes, he gasped in shock seeing all the ninjas lying lifeless on the ground.

Sasuke glanced at them, he smiled sadly. _At least.. It's over._ He fell back crashing on the ground, the clouds started fading away, the snow started falling slowly.

Itachi's eyes widened realizing what were happening. "S-SASUKE!" He saw Sasuke's blood flowing on the floor, He ran toward his brother; Sasuke slowly went back to his normal form. More blood run from is body. Itachi bit his lips.

"Sasuke.. Why?"

"Why w-what?"

"Why did you protect me?"

"To… To th-thank you, for… Doing all, all th-this for.. me, I, I love you… Th-That's why.." Sasuke smiled sadly reaching Itachi's face, he placed his hand on his cheek softly. Itachi's eyes watered. "It-It's snowing… It-Itachi.. I'm, I'm happy.. B-being here… With y-you.. Finally.. The, the second time.. I-I see the snow.. It's beautiful… R-right?"

Itachi hugged him tightly, he cried silently. "I-I always… Wished t-to, to die.. Tn.. in the arms of, the one whom I l-loved the-the most.. Now, I know..Wh-What do love, looks like…"

Itachi's eyes widened hearing Sasuke's words. "No.. Sasuke, you'll not die.." He saw a faint line of blood going down Sasuke's mouth, his face went paler, Itachi created two clones, one to Kisame, the other to Naruto, calling for help. "It-Itachi.. I, always wished… To d-die here.. In, the… S-snow.." Itachi glanced at Sasuke, he lowered his head, not knowing what to say.

"The.. One of the, n-ninjas.. Had, p-poisoned me with s-something, I-I already can't… F-Feel anything, It's-It's o-over…" Sasuke smiled glancing at Itachi, tears started falling slowly from his eyes. "P-Poisoned?!" Sasuke's hand fell to the side, he moaned feeling himself losing consciousness. Itachi's heart started beating faster, he held his brother tightly, his tears falling more and more.. "Please, don't leave me.. Sasuke."

* * *

**********To be continued..**

* * *

**Extract, the next chaps...**

(4pm) Indra glanced at Sasuke, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.. He stood up from the bed. "Nar...uto?!" He started feeling dizzy. _Accept it.. _He fell to his knees gasping. "No..." He stood up leaning on the wall, he formed a hand seal and a chidori appeared in his hand he approached it to his chest. Indra's eyes widened, he appeared in front of him and held his hand back, the lightening slowly faded away. "You need to be more careful." Sasuke started crying, he fell to the ground. "J-Just.. Leave.. Me a-alone." Indra glanced at him, he grabbed him by his hand. Sasuke closed his eyes feeling himself not toching the floor. Indra glanced at him few seconds. "I'm the one who choose, not you.." He threw him away making him crash on the wall coughing blood, Sasuke held his heart and stood up slowly. "Then.. Why..Do you..Want me to s-stay alive?!" Indra smirked. "Because I need you to achieve my goal." Sasuke smiled. "Th-That's the.. Only.. Reason?"He coughed more blood. Indra glared at him, he sighed. "Y-Yes, what do you mean?" Sasuke grimaced. "Y-You don't do it... B-Because you.. Care about... M-Me?"

* * *

**Extract, the next chaps...**

"Nagato?"

Nagato and Yahiko glanced at her. "What is it?" Konan looked away."Madara is absent for almost a week, and Sasuke isn't there too.." Yahiko glanced at Nagato, Nagato looked at Konan, his face emotionless. "I don't know what's going on, and I don't care.."

"But-"

"Konan, it's alright they'll come back." Nagato started walking away, Konan looked at Yahiko. "Do you knwo anything?" Yahiko stared at Nagato. "Not really, well.. I'll go train, I feel bored." Konan nodded, they both disappeared. Nagato smiled. _If just they knew.._

* * *

**Extract, the next chaps...**

The lightening formed into red balls in the sky, Kakashi's eyes widened. "Stay back!" _This jutsu... _Sakura and Ino glanced at the sky."L-Lightening?! Why the sky is red?" Ino looked at Sakura, confused.. "I don't know, but.. I fell bad about it." Ino nodded.

"Sa..suke.. D-Don't.. do i-it.."

Their eyes widened hearing Izuna's words. "We have to go fast to Tsunade's office, LET'S GO!"


	28. Chap27: The death of a friend

-OoOoO-

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Kisame opened the door, he found Itachi standing in front of him. "Follow me." Kisame nodded and run behind him.

* * *

Naruto was in the training grounds with the others, he saw Itachi coming toward them. "Itachi!" He grinned "Where is Sasu-"

"Follow me."

"Why?"

"It's Sasuke, he's…" Itachi looked away. Sakura gritted her teeth. "What.. What is it?!" Itachi sighed. "Just follow me." They nodded and disappeared, Naruto created a clone to inform Tsunade.

-OoOoO-

Kisame run behind the clone, he found Itachi and Sasuke in the forest. The clone disappeared and Kisame walked near them. "What, what happened?!" Itachi glanced at him. "K-Kisame, I.. When did you come here? I.. " Kisame glared at him. _What the hell did happen here? All these dead ninjas, all this blood.. Is- _He stopped thinking hearing Sasuke's voice.

"I-Itachi… Am-Am I, still.. Alive?" Itachi hugged him smiling sadly, Kisame set near Sasuke, he touched his face gently. "He's very cold.. He.." Itachi was going crazy, he couldn't focus on what were Kisame saying. "Kisame, please heal him.." Sasuke smiled, blood run from his mouth as he spoke. "I-Itachi.. D-Don't.. Worry, about m-me.." He tried to stay awake not to make Itachi more worried.

Tan minutes later, Naruto and the others appeared in front of them, they glanced at them in shock. Naruto's eyes watered. "S-SASUKE!" He run toward him. "What.. What happened?" Itachi, looked at him with a sad expression. "Well, he went out and he was attacked by these Shinobis, he killed all of them. But he was out of chakra, plus.. He was poisoned by something so.."

Sasuke gasped coughing blood. "Nar-Naruto…" He smiled and reached Naruto's hand. "Th-thank you for being my f-friend.. My best-friend.. I- was.. Having a g-good time with you.." Naruto's eyes widened. "NO! You'll not die! You-WE'll become stronger and stronger and.. We'll fight together, I'll become Hokage, and you'll join the ANBU, you'll restore your clan, you'll be happy again.. Sasuke! Just.. Just stay with me.." Sasuke moaned in pain, blood run from his wounds, he lowered his head and started crying silently.

"Naruto.. I-I can't live.. I, can't f-feel anything.. N-Neither Ph-Physically nor mentally, I r-rather d-die." Naruto's tears started falling, he hugged him tightly. "NO YOU WON'T!" Sasuke smiled sadly, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck trying to comfort him, Naruto glanced at Ino and Sakura. "Please, heal him.." They jumped near them and started healing Sasuke.

Few minutes later, they looked at Naruto. "We.. We can't, save him, we are too late, and.. Guess he can't stand from now until going back to Konoha.. His injuries are very deep, plus his old wounds.." Sakura sighed. "And, the psychological effects." She lowered her head smiling sadly. "He might.. D-Die.." Itachi felt his heart break into pieces. _Die?! HIM DYING? Why HIM!?_

Sasuke coughed more blood, his face went paler. Tsunade approached them slowly. "Wh-What's going on?" Naruto gritted his teeth. "He.. HE WOULD DIE!" Tsunade looked at him, confused. "Who, what are you talking about?!" Sakura stood up, she walked near her. "S-Sasuke; we can't do anything, we're too late."

Tsunade nodded slowly. She set near Sasuke and glanced at him few seconds. _Apparently, the damages aren't only external, that's why Ino and Sakura couldn't heal him._. She felt his pulse. *….-…**boom-…**boom-…**…-…**….- boom **…. -…**boom-…**….-boom**boom-…* She smiled sadly."How.. How are you feeling?" Sasuke smiled back. "I'm not.. Feeling, anything.." He rolled his head to the side. "All… These p-people, for… Me?" Naruto smiled. "Yes, we're all here for you, you are not alone.. Not anymore."

He cried silently and held Sasuke's hand. _But guess, it's too late._ "All-of.. You c-care.. About, m-me?" Sasuke started feeling dizzy, he glanced at Naruto, his eyes half closed, Naruto looked at him with a sad expression. _Please stay a little more.. With me. _"Yes." Sasuke smiled, he placed his hand on Naruto's neck, Naruto approached him trying to hear his words. "F-For one.. I felt, l-loved.. Living.. Th-thank you, thank.. You, very, much.." Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke's tears fell heavier. Itachi's heart were aching, he glanced at Sasuke, not knowing what to say; Kisame placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "Brrrrr, cold! Guess his temperature is twenty or something." Sasuke smiled. "Itachi.. I... I have a last, request.." Itachi looked at him, confused. "If.. If I'll d-die, t-take my.. eyes, so th-that.. Wont, h-happen.." His voice went weaker and weaker, his face turned white. His hand fall from Naruto's neck, he closed his eyes. "Thank you.."

Naruto's eyes widened, he shook Sasuke's shoulders violently. "Sasuke, Sasuke stop this isn't funny." He got no answer. "SASUKE! WAKE UP!"Sasuke's head rolled backward. Naruto's eyes widened, he wished he could jump in front of him and said it's all a joke, but no.. _It not the truth, IT'S NOT THE TRUTH! He's.. He's really, d-DEAD!? _

"Sasuke." The snow fell heavier. "I-I wish you'll be happy.." Itachi stood up and disappeared, few more seconds, they heard an horrible scream. _Why does it have to end like that?! WHY? _"I.. I better join him." Kisame disappeared. Naruto hugged Sasuke crying. _I don't know why, it always have to be you.. But, I.. I couldn't help, as usual.._

They all fell silent until they heard a voice. "What with these faces?!" Tsunade looked at her, surprised. "Chiyo?! What are you doing here, normally, you live in the sand village no?" Chiyo looked at her with an emotionless expression. "Well, I was just passing by; I want to join, it's a party?" They glanced at her with a sad expression. "Not, really.. This boy, is.. He's dead.."

"Oh…" Chiyo approached Sasuke, Naruto still holding him, she placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead. _Yes he's really dead. Maybe, could he be.._ "Wait, I remember.. I saw him before." Naruto's eyes widened. "What? Where?!" Chiyo looked away, trying to remember. "Well, he looked a little younger, 13 year old I guess, he was sitting alone in the same place right here. He was murmuring many things, The valley of end, Naruto, forgive.. I don't-"

"THE VALLEY OF END?" Naruto glared at her. "This might be after fighting with me! How, did he look?"

"Well, he looked sad, desperate.." Naruto gritted his teeth, he lowered his head. _If just I could stop you. It would never end like this.. _Chiyo smiled sadly. "I think I can save him.."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Sorry for updating late, for now I think i'll stop updating for about 3 weeks, I have a lot of exams so... In the story now I wrote, about 530 page, it's going more and more hard to write. Thank you, review pls.**


End file.
